Aizens Secret Obsession
by darkness4love
Summary: Yaoi boyxboy warning! Gin hates not being given a choice. When Aizen doesn't give him any choices, will Gin betray or stay loyal to Aizen? To what lengths will Gin go to attain his revenge? And will he fall in love with his fated foe?
1. The Obsession Begins

One thing Gin Ichimaru hated was not being able to have a choice. In this his case now, Aizen wasn't planning on giving him one.

It started out as a normal day in the soul society. Gin was carrying out his duties as the fukitaichou for the fifth division, filling out the paper work just as his Aizen taichou had asked him too, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gin said absentmindedly, as he began the next stack of papers. ' I swear if I ever become a captian, I am never doin' the paper work!' he swore to himself.

"So nice to see you hard at work, Gin." Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Gin looked up in surprise," Hey, ain't cha suppose ta be at that capn's meetin'? " His captian scarcely visits him in his office. He either requests that he come to his taichou's office or that he meet him someplace within the fifth divisions grounds.

"The meeting ended earlier than expected." Was all Aizen taichou said on the matter, " I decided to drop by and see how my subordinate was progressing in his reports."

"That's funny consideren' ya hardly eva visit yer subordinates in their office room unless ya want somethin'." Gin stated suspiciously.

Aizen frowned, " Now, I wonder what would make you think such a rude thing, Gin. Have I ever visited your quarters only to use you for my own benefits?"

"Nah, but ya've asked me ta come ta yer quarters so ya can use me for your own benefits," Gin remembered the long, hot and intense nights Aizen had forced him to endure everytime he was called to his taichou's office, and shuddered at the memories. " So what brings ya ta visit me,eh?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow at Gin. "You know what I want."

Gin sighed, stood up and walked over to his taichou. Aizen placed his hand on Gin soft silver hair. "You've learned well, Gin," He mocked, " However, it would be nice if I didn't have any need to explain myself to you."

Gin looked up at the brunette man and asked, " What do ya mean, Aizen taichou?"

Aizen looked down at Gin with piercing brown eyes, " What does it matter if I visit you or not? Wheather You come to me or I come to you, it all boils down to the undeniable truth: I own you and you have no choice but to obey me. Never question my motives and Never question my reason for being with you."

Gin wasn't sure weather to be angry at this statement, or happy at the fact that it was he of whom his taichou wanted to be with. That was how messed up and confused he was with his emotinal ties to Aizen.

Ever since the day Gin had defeated the third seat of the fifth division, Aizen had taken a fancy to the young silver haired beauty, with a brilliant smile, incredible strength and abilities at such a young age, how could he not? Aizen wanted Gin. Plain and simple. Aizen always got what he wanted, and when he got Gin to agree to work with him, he knew it still would not be enough. He had longed to possess the irresistible youth, to have the seemingly unseeing eyes gaze only at him in adoration, to see the brilliant smile only flashed his way at every encounter. Aizen decided he wanted to take, and keep Gin all to himself at all costs. Even of it ment he had to break the boy's will to live, to shatter every ounce of his being and make himself the only one Gin could count on.

When Gin had first entered the fifth division as the new fukutaichou, Aizen wanted to break him gently, slowly planting ideas into the young and naive newcomers head. This seemed like an extremely easy task, except for the fact that Gin was the child genius of his time, and had graduated the soul reaper academy in only two years time. Aizen needed to take caution while meddling with Gin's emotion's and thinking, as to not raise suspicion in the young boy's mind. Aizen then invites Gin to his office for their first private meeting as fukitaichou and taichou.

A gentle knock sounds from the door. " Come in." Aizen taichou says, looking up from his papers as he eyes the young, silver haired boy entering his office.

"Good afternoon, Aizen taichou!" The fox faced boy smiles wide and bows.

Aizen nods," And good afternoon to you too Ichimaru fukutaichou."

"Ya called me here ta discuss somethin' with me right?" Gin stands straight and tilts his head to the right.

"Yes, please, make yourself comfortable," Aizen said while gesturing to the open chair in front of him.

Gin bows again and takes his seat as instructed. Aizen offers him tea and Gin accepts it while thanking him, but doesn't take a drink.

'Smart boy,' Aizen mused, ' He obviously doesn't trust me yet, must be an instinct he picked up in Rukongai.' Aizen had add a hint of Mayuri taichou's special drug called "kaitekina moso" or "comfortable delusion". In a demonstration Mayuri had made about the drugs effects, he had explained that it would subject anyone into a pleasant state that allows the one who drinks it to immediately lower their guard and raise their sensitive emotional level to triple of what it noramally is. Very effective to use in an interrogation to get straight and accurate answers fast without wasting hours of time on end with meaningless torture. Aizen had planned to use this specific drug to his advantage by having Gin ingest the drugs effects and be subjected to lowering his guard, allowing Aizen to commence forth with his intentions. His plans were not playing out like he had anticipated.

"Won't you take a drink of your tea, Ichimaru , it'll get cold if you let it sit like that." Aizen coaxed.

" Well sorry Aizen taichou, but I dun really enjoy drinkin' tea. Ya see, I never really had it much in Rukongai, so I ain't used ta the bitter taste an all." Gin wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I see, well that is too bad, seeing as how I went through the trouble of going out and buying honey to make it sweeter and more enjoyable for you." Aizen smiled gently.

Gin raised an eyebrow, "Ya really did that for me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't expect a child to drink the bitter tea us adults drink. Besides, you are going to work under me for a long time now, so I wanted our first unformal meeting to be ... comfortable for you. Again, Aizen smiled gently with a soft, non-threating expression on his handsome features.

"Well, I suppose if ya went through the trouble, it couldn' hurt ta try it." Gin raised the cup to his lips, but stopped suddenly and stared at Aizen.

" I know what you are trying to do." Gin's smile faded, and Aizen was startled at the sudden statement and Gin's missing accent.

"What do you mean, Ichimaru fukutaichou?" Aizen asked cautiously.

"You know exactly what I mean." Gin eyed him unflinchingly.

Aizen knew his cover was blown, ' It's not too late to take drastic measures' He echos in his head,' I still have kyokatsuigetsu...' 


	2. Planting The Lie

"Hehe, USO!" Gin smiled brightly. "I was jus kidden' with ya taichou, no harm no foul."

Aizen sighed with relief, 'That was only too close, I was almost forced to use my Zanpakutou's illusion effect to delude him.'

Gin had yet again raised the cup to his mouth, but again stopped midway and said, " Hey, thank ya for bein' nice ta me an all, truth be told I was a little nervous 'bout meetin' ya."

Aizen laughed slightly, " Well, I just hope you feel at ease. I certainly wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable in my presence."

Gin's smile wavered a little, " So, ya want me ta join ya an achieve some big goal o' yers, right?"

"Yes, I see a lot of potential in you that I have been searching for." Aizen was careful with his choice of words, " You see, you strike me as the type who is very... unique in your capabilities. You are what I want, and do you know why?"

Gin looked down for a moment, then looked back up and said, "Well, No. I dun really know why ya want me. Maybe because I defeated the third seat?"

"That is part of it yes. You also have something that could become of use to me, as for what that is, it is up to ou to find out."

Gin looked confused for a moment, then smiled and took a sip of tea, " Well, I hope that whatever I have ta offer, ya are satisfied with the results."

Aizen laughed happily, " I surely hope the same." He eyed Gin carefully for a moment, trying to see the gradual change in mood.

Gin giggled, " Ya know what, I've never really been treated so nice before. Thank's ta ya taichou, I feel so calm and relaxed."

Aizen looked amused, "I see, is that right?" calm, relaxed? Aizen was not sure if it was the effects of the drug, but he had remembered Mayuri mentioning something about how the emotions of a person varies. He had to chuckle to himself, how easy it was going to be to make Gin his. Now, the next phase of the plan, was to plant the lies...

"So, Ichimaru , what made you want to become a soul reaper?" Aizen asked politely. For now, gathering information would better his chances of getting into Gin's head.

Gin swayed peacefully for a moment before comeing to a stop and frowned, " Why do ya need ta know that?"

Aizen thought then answered, " Well, I would like to get to know you a bit more considering we will be working together."

Gin nodded, " That makes sence," He took another drink of tea, cleared his throat, and continued, " Well, ya see I 've always known I was different. I had power, wasn' much but I had it. One day, I met this girl, she had power like I did, so I didn't feel alone anymore. I took care o' her, and she and I started to live together. One day, she was crying," Gin looked down as if the memory was painful," I never heard anything so heart breakin' in my life. I knew from the day I met her, she was gonna be an important part o' my life, and I was so sick an tired o' not bein' able to help her 'cause I was weak. I decided ta come ta the soul society an become stronger, so she would never have to cry again." Gin did not add the part that he knew would blow everything, so he fell quiet and decided he was done.

Aizen knew about Gin's friend, the small orange haired girl, because he had encountered her once. Aizen had already anticipated that she would be a distraction and a problem to his plans. Now, he knew exactly what to say to make Gin trust him...

"Ichimaru?" Aizen casted sympathetic eye's twords the child, " You are a very careing and loveing young man you know that, right?

Gin flushed a deep scarlet, which flashed brilliantly against his pale complexion,"Uh, I suppos' so." He mumbled.

"Would you ever consider becoming a captian?" Aizen gazed at him through his square specticles.

Gin looked at him in surprise, " I- I, well I never really thought about it... I guess so.."

"I want to tell you a story, Gin. It's about a young man who wanted to achieve power to protect someone very important to him. He entered the soul society, same as you, and trained very hard for many, many years. The person he wanted to protect also wanted to become stronger, so they too entered the soul society. When the two people finally were seated into a ranked office, they were very pleased to see that they both made the same squad." Aizen paused for a moment rubbing his forehead with his hand before he continued," One day, they both were sent out on a mission to destroy hollows in the world of the living. The young man covered his friend, while his friend did the same. Unfortunately, a major miscalculation was made on the friends part. He had stopped watching the young mans back for one instant, and he was severly injured. The young man tried to help defend his friend, but was unsuccessful."

Gin asked, "Did the friend die?"

Aizen nodded, "The friend died."

Silence.

"Was he your friend? Were you the young man?" Gin asked solemnly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Aizen answered painfully. "Ichimaru , let me ask you. If your friend came to the soul society, would you be ready to see her die?"

Gin looked startled at the sudden question, " Of course not! I... I couldn' bare ta see her die..."

Aizen looked at Gin with sad eye's, " Do you know the worst part of losing your most closest friend?"

Gin shook his head.

"Never being able to move forward with what life you have left."

Gin frowned deeply, "What do ya mean?"

Aizen sighed, " Would you ever be able to sleep at night knowing you saw your most closest beloved die? Could you ever forgive yourself for the hurt you caused them, not even being able to save them? Are you prepaired to live with that kind of guilt?"

" What can I do to save her then?" Gin's bottom lip trembled slightly, " I dun want ta lose her."

"Forget her" Aizen said simply with an air of sadness in his voice," If you leave her, she won't have any reason to hurt herself for you."

Gin looked angry, " FORGET HER? What do ya mean! How could I simply just leave her alone?"

Aizen held up his hand, " Calm down and think about it for a second. If she isn't around you, if you make it apparent that you no longer wish to be with her, then she won't have to place herself in danger for you and risk getting killed. If I could go back in time, I would have done this to protect my beloved friend. You wish to protect her, do you not?"

Gin nodded slowly, and started to cry, " But why, why would she come ta the soul society? I dun understand..."

Aizen leaned forward, cupping Gin's chin in his hand," For the same reason you came, to protect someone important. She too has power like you, don't you think she would get sick of being weak as well?"

"Yeah, she would." Gin felt comforted by Aizens kind gesture, " Can ya help me protect her, even if it means makin' me forget her?"

Aizen smiled,' The drugs effect have kicked in well enough to do this.' He leaned forward and started kissing Gin on his trembling lips, " If that is your wish, then I would be happy to oblige."

Gin looked taken aback, but started to understand. His body felt funny, and his mind began to fog.

Aizen continued kissing the boys face, " Well Ichimaru, are you forgetting already?" He asked while caressing away his tears.

"Mmmmm hmmm..." Gin sounded peacefully, he gasped when Aizen slipped a cold hand onto his chest and planted a kiss on his lips, forcing a tongue between his teeth. His body feeling blissfully numb, except whenever Aizen touched a surface of his skin, he felt jolts of excitement echo throughout his body.

"If I help you to forget Ichimaru, will you promise to be mine forever?" Aizen asked sweetly.

Gin opened his eyes to reveal beautiful light blue eyes, " Yes, I will be yours now and forever."

' The drug now seems to be clouding your judgement, Ichimaru-kun. I have won.' Aizen licked Gin behind the ear, earning a pleasing moan from the boy.

"Aizen taichou, I...I dun no how ta explain it, but my body feels weird an.. an.. I.. AH!" Gin gasped as Aizen rubbed his hand against his the boy's erection.

"Did you know you were getting hard?" Aizen asked amused.

Gin blushed scarlet, " I well.. I uh..."

Aizen smiled, " I can help you with this." He spread Gin's legs and began untieing the boys hakama.

Gin shuddered when Aizens fingure tips lightly brushed the tip of his manhood, and he moaned in ecstasy as Aizen began stroking it in an up and down motion.

Within a few minuets of the pleasure induced motion, Gin couldn't hold it in any longer and came on his taichous hand. With a sigh of relief, Gin,haveing realized what he had, done blushed," Gomen, I.. I 've no idea what's gotten inta me..."

"Oh, no need to apologize, I completely understand." Aizen said while licking his hand, which made Gin blush deeper. "Now, why don't you head on back to your quarters and rest for the night, I'm sure you must be tired from our first informal meeting, Ichimaru."

"y-yes, sir." The boy stammered, and began clothing his nether regions.

"Here, I'll escort you to the door." Aizen offered kindly, opening the shoji.

"Thank ye kindly Aizen taichou." Gin smiled wide, " See ya tamorrow then?"

"Yes, of course. See you tomorrow."

'Oh, dear lord.' Aizen thought to himself after Gin left, ' I find it amazing that I didn't jump his skin than and there. Oh, yes the temptation was great, but the wait will make every ounce of that boy taste all the more sweeter...'


	3. Captured

Light.

A far away memory, almost a dream, close to a delusion.

Biting at the back of his mind. conscious, yet unconscious.

'Do you really believe he tells the truth?' he hissed ,' Or have you become a naive little boy?'

'Shut it already!' Gin yelled at Shisou,' I didn't ask ya fur your opinion.'

Shinsou smiled widely,' Whether or not you wanted my opinion isn't your choice. I am apart of you and I know every thought and intention that passes through your head, don't try and hide the truth from me, boy.'

'Well, your cert'nly sassy today, Shinsou. An' what'd ya mean by trustin' 'em? I ain't gonna let my guard down no more anyhow.'

'You say that, yet you let your guard down the second you step foot in his office. You should already know the effect he has on people.' Shinsou subconsciouslybowed,' Excuse me for being sassy, but you know I only want what's best for you.'

Gin shook his head, ' Yeah, 'pology excepted. An' don't worry your pretty lil' hilt, I know what I have to do, I jus need time.'

Shinsou grinned, ' Just make sure you watch not only him, but also keep yourself in check.'

'What'd ya mean?' Gin asked confused.

'... You know what I mean.' Shinsou teased. ' Yes, I will be yours now and forever!'

Oh, of course Shinsou knew of he and Aizen taichou's "informal meeting." Gin blushed, ' I said shut it, alright!'

Shinsou cackled and added, ' Just stay alert, never let your mind wander. When you call upon me in battle, and raise my head to drink the blood of the enemy, I will always be on your side.'

Shinsou began to fade into Gin's conscious, "Thank you, Shinsou." He whispers.

Now he was alone.

Not fully alone, but at the moment, alone enough to make him shiver.

He was on his way.

Another meeting with Aizen taichou...

'What is taking him so long?' Aizen grumbled impatiently, and soon after there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Aizen commanded, knowing it was not who he wanted.

"Well, good afternoon, Aizen taichou." came a friendly voice from the doorway.

"Oh, what a surprise! Good afternoon, Ukitake taichou." Reluctantly, Aizen stood and bowed. He had secretly hoped that the knock at the door was Gin, but the spiritual energy said so otherwise.

"What can I do for You, Ukitake?" Aizen asked curiously. It was rare that the older captian visited him.

Ukitake, after a fit of coughing answered, " Ah, I'm sorry, you see, I haven't been feeling very well of late, anyways I was sent to inform you that there will be a captian and vice captians meeting in the discussion hall today at five o' clock, Soutaichou Yamamoto wanted me to tell you personally."

Aizen blinked, " I see, I'm sorry to hear about your condition... but why didn't he just send for a hell butterfly?"

Ukitake taichou coughed once then shrugged, " He mentioned something about wanting to keep it quiet, I suppose it's a private affair. Anyways, he will send a hell butterfly later to remind everyone of the meeting."

"Alright, well thank you. I will be sure my fukutaichou and myself will be present." Aizen bowed as Ukitake bid him fairwell and left.

' About time they got smart,' Aizen chuckled,' They must not want word to slip that a captian's meeting is being held, the whole soul society must still be on their toes ever since the disappearances of Keisuke Urahara, Shihoin Yoruichi, and the eight others. Several of whom were my test subjects for the visored project.' He smiled darkly,' It was a good thing I got the results that I needed, however I'm still a long ways away from truely knowing the whole basis and nature of hollowfication.'

A soft knock at the door breaks Aizen of his thoughts. He gets up at the feel of Gins' spiritual energy and opens the shoji to reveal the silver haired beauty.

"Good evenin' taichou." Gin bowed deeply.

"Good evening to you as well Ichimaru fukutaichou, so glad you could make it." Aizen returned the bow, which made Gin raise an eyebrow in surprise. Normally, captians didn't need to act with formalities when addressing their subordinates, but he dismissed this as nothing more than an act of kindness.

"Please, come in and have a seat, no need to be a stranger." Aizen gestured to a table with two empty seats opposite of each other.

Gin nodded and sat down as Aizen said, " I hope you brought your appetite today, I have prepared us a nice lunch, just for the two of us." Aizen disappeared and came back with a dish filled with food.

"I, uh, well thank ya taichou." Gin was about to object, just when his stomach growled at the sight of food. ' DARN!' he cursed to himself,' Would've been wiser ta eat before I left.'

Aizen placed a plate and a pair of chopsticks in front of Gin and smiled, " You seem quiet today, I hope it isn't because of yesterdays meeting."

Gin blushed at the memory," Well, I still kinda feel a lil' embarrassed, I mean, I really have no Idea what got inta me..."

Aizen nodded, " No need to worry, I understand if that is how you feel. For now, let's put the embarrassment aside and enjoy a nice meal, shall we?"

Gin smiled, glad to change the subject.

" So, what's this I hear 'bout some meetin' in the discussion hall today?" Gin asked curiously," I was approched by Shiba fukutaichou on my way here an' he was tellin' me that there was gonna be some private meetin' with all the captians and their vices."

"Yes, I was informed the same, but wasn't given any further knowledge on the nature of the meeting, only that we both are to be present." Aizen answered, waving it off," In any event, just stay alert in the case that suspicion may raise, the last thing we need is unwanted attention."

"Yeah," Gin said, his expression blank.

Aizen looked him over carefully, " Are you feeling alright, Ichimaru?"

Somewhere in the back of Gins' mind, he felt like there was more to the secrecy of the meeting then what was being told. Not only that the meeting was a secret, but also the fact that not even the captians were allowed to be given information. He knew it had to do with the incident that had occured a week ago.

"Yes Aizen taichou, I'm feelin' alright. Jus been thinkin' is all." Gin answered simply. He knew better than to share his thoughts aloud, especially to Aizen. Heeding* Shinsous' words, he needed to stay alert and not let his mind wander.

"I see, well I hope you are thinking of last night." Aizens smiled flirtatiously.

Gin couldn't help but bury his face in his hands. He did not expect that.

Aizens chuckled at the gesture, " I was just catching you off guard. Anyways dig in, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Gin took only two dumplings, one sushi, and three shrimp tempura and began to eat. He noticed, however, that when he looked up, Aizens' eyes met his and he blushed.

"Is something the matter, Ichimaru?" Aizen asked softly.

"I-I uh, No, nothin', taichou." Was all Gin answered. He could feel Aizens' brown eyes' tracing and looking over his body. He felt that if he looked up and met Aizens gaze one more time, he would be lost in this mans abyss. He felt dizzy, and needed to remind himself to breathe.

'What is wrong with me?' Gin asked himself furiously, ' Why am I feelin' this way? I feel embarrassed, confused, and angry but for what reason?'

" It's only natural to feel the way you do, Ichimaru." Aizen broke through Gins thoughts, practically reading his mind.

"Feel the way I do? What do you mean?" Gin had no intentions of telling Aizen how he felt, let alone allow him to gain access to his thoughts.

"I can read you fairly easily, Ichimaru . You feel embarrassed at what you are feeling when you are around me, you feel confused at the fact that you have feelings for a man, and you are angry for feeling the way you do because it is not what you are used to." Aizen said.

Gin was stunned, never would he have thought in a million years that Aizen would sort out the feelings that he himself could not. ' He must be readin' my mind,' Gin concluded, 'How else could he have know those things?'

"The look on your face is apparent, I cannot read minds, but your actions gave away your feelings," Aizen smiled, " Don't worry, it's something that we can work on together, right Ichimaru?"

" Of course, Aizen taichou." Gin said half-heartedly.

Aizen frowned," Smile for me, I don't want you to be upset. In my presence I want you to be happy."

Gin smiled. Something that felt so easy and effortless for him, now felt forced and fake. Who was he fooling? Certainly not Aizen.

" Ichimaru, do you know the story about the songbird and the king?" Aizen asked.

Gin shook his head.

" Then I will tell you," Aizen began," There once was a young king who longed for something he had not had. He had power, fame, and was revered by all, but the one thing he lacked, was someone to love. He tried aimlessly, seeking men and women to please him, but none could. One day, he went out for a lonely walk in his meadows. It was nighttime, and the moon was full and beautiful. It's soft light reflected off a nearby pond and illuminated the land around him. What made his meadows even more beautiful, was the soft melody sung by a songbird, perched on an old oak tree. The king walked up curiously and listened to the tune of the songbird. It was perfect, the song portrayed sadness, happiness, anger, calmness, and almost all of the emotions that the king had ever felt. All except one emotion. The songbird began to sing a tune that the king was unfamiliar with, it was a sweet, lighthearted melody. Slowly the king understood, the way it made him feel, he was in love."

"Wait a second, are ya meanin' ta tell me that the king was in love with a bird?" Gin asked, wrinkling his nose in detest"

" Well, It depends on how you look at it, he could either be in love with the bird or the song. Shall I continue?" Aizen looked at Gin through his spectacles.

Gin nodded, " Yes, please do."

" Alright, where were we... Oh right, so he was in love. He wanted to take the songbird and make it his own, so he decided to capture the bird within a cage. When he succeeded in capturing the song bird, he promised the bird that no harm would come to it in his care, that he would always cherish the little songbird. The king had said their was one condition to being with him: The songbird would never be let go of, it will remain forever in the cage taken care of and used by only the king."

Gin looked nervously at his hands, he knew what was coming next.

"Ichimaru," Gin looked up and met passionate brown eyes'," You know why I told you this story, do you not?"

Gin nodded.

A hell butterfly made its' way across the room and rested on Aizens' shoulder. " Time for the meeting, let us get going. Shall we?"

Gin got to his feet obediently. He understood all to well. He knew these things:

He was the songbird.

Aizen was the king.

And he was captured.

Captured by Aizen.

Authors' note: Hello! Thank you for reading the third installment of 'Aizens Secret Obsession'! Sorry for taking sooooo long to type it, I have been busy ^.^' but for all those who have been waiting for it, thank you for baring with me! I'm sure even Buddha would lose patience with me for how slow-going things are. Any who, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't be afraid to review, I just love opinions and ideas! xoxoxoxoxo and Merry Christmas! (almost)


	4. The Roots of Hatred

It began to rain softly, tears hailing from the heavens, touching every heart in it's wake.

The rain washed away everything, everything except the truth.

Here when it rained, It only brought memories.

Memories of which made Gin shiver.

" Is something the matter, Ichimaru?" Aizen taichou asked curiously of The young silver haired captian, noticing his change in mood.

" It's nuthin'." Was all Gin said. He shivered slightly, remembering the rain very clearly, as if it were yesterday...

' Wake up.'

'jus another minuet...'

'No, wake up now, Gin!'

'Er righ then, fine...' Gin mumbled in his deluded sleepish voice. He sits up and rubs his eye, then turning to look at the only familiar face he's know for a long time. She was beautiful, short blond hair ,eyes bluer then the sea, and a seemingly large bosom for her age. She sat upright and gave him a frustrated scowl.

' How long are you planning on sleeping in? Today we are suppose to look for wood and food. Then maybe...' She blinked her beautiful eyes in a sweet manner and smiled,' We can go to the meadow like you promised? Before it rains at least.' She turned her head to gaze out the window, already dark heavy clouds threatened to spill their tears. The wind was chilly and bit the tip of Gin's nose as he sat up and let the covers fall off his small frame.

'Er righ' then, let's go, but better bundle down an' get warm, cause it's gonna be cold out there, Ran. ' Gin flashed her a sly smile and got up to layer himself with a tattered cape.

Only two weeks ago Gin had met Rangiku, but not under pleasant circumstances. He was out to fetch wood for his next fire when he came across her lying on the ground, and he wondered what had happened. He went to investigate and found that a man who wore black spectacles had ordered some men to steal something special from her, a pink glow emanated from the mans hand, his dark brown hair cast a shadow on his face, but the light reflected the cold yet collected intelligence that he held in his eyes. He placed the pink light into a square container which held a sphere in it. From what Gin could tell, the sphere had an ominous glow about it, an aura that seemed dark.

' This is from a girl we had found east of Rukongai District. She was an orphan so no one is sure to notice the deed that has been done, she is sure to die anyways of starvation anyways.' A man with black hair that fell over his face had reported. Gin could feel himself grow angry at this comment. He knew very well that it was these men who had harmed the blond girl that he had found, he even went through the trouble to trace the spiritual energy to this location. Gin had the incredible power to trace spiritual energy at a successful rate, he was never wrong in his sense to be able to find people. That is one of the reasons he found Rangiku, he felt a power that was wavering nearby, and though it was against his nature to care, he felt it was right. Rangiku, like him, held a special spiritual power that wasn't normal of most people in the soul world. From the moment he found her, he knew he had finally found the one who was just like him, and he didn't need to be alone anymore.

' Very well. Then our plans are going as scheduled, now let us go before our presence becomes known or missed.' The man with the spectacles said in a lower tone, masked by a curved smile that made Gin shiver with anger, but he knew better then to charge at him given the position that he was currently in.

' When will it be completed, Aizen Fukutaichou?' A man with short spiky hair asked of the head man.

The man called Aizen looked back at the strange sphere in his hand and thought for a moment, then looked up to his subordinates. ' When all of the powers of pure intentions and dreams comes to rest in the hands of this object, then it's will will be complete. For now, taking the purity of the undesired souls who long to have better lives will suffice well, considering they will ' Die of starvation anyways.' He gave a slight chuckle and turned to leave. ' The ones who have nothing long for everything, their wishes, their wants, their innocence will give power to the cause that I need.' He said simply and began to walk away from the place they were standing. The other men followed silently, shaking their heads in agreement as they followed their leader into the night.

Gin shook in fury, he was absolutely angered by what cruelty that Vice Captain had displayed, but worse yet, he was the one responsible for the girl's pain. ' Aizen... You will pay. I swear to it...' Gin clenched his teeth and flashed his pale blue eyes, every ounce of his words he meant, and he planned to carry them out.

The next morning, the girl woke up and Gin came to learn That her name was Rangiku. Gin was relieved, for he had feared that she would never wake up. She did not, however, have any memory of what had happened to her, just that she remembered him hovering above him pressing a piece of food to her lips. Gin sighed and nodded, maybe it was better that way, that she didn't remember that she had been stolen from, and save her the pain.

She did cry, almost every night, and Gin had no idea why. She then told him that she would have nightmares about men in black clothes, the shinigami they were called. She said that even though she knew they were suppose to be good because they protect people form hollow attacks, she always had bad dreams of them hurting her body. When Gin pressed to know more, she would cry and not want to speak, so he held her in his arms and told her he won't let anyone hurt her. She felt better and thanked him, feeling safe in his arms warm embrace. She never had this, never felt the caring and loving arms of someone who had cared weather or not she lived or died. She had nothing, but now, she had Gin.

To make Rangiku feel better, he promised that he would show her the meadow that he goes to almost every few days.

' Yur gonna love it, there, flowers are in bloom everywhere, it's a site ta see that's fer sure.' Gin sat back and smiled his usual fox-like grin. His silver hair fell nicely about the frame of his face as he looked up at the stars.

Rangiku looked up at him, a slight spark lit her sea blue eyes. ' Do you really mean it? Can we really? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble...'

Gin laughed slightly,' Course. It ain't any trouble nohow. 'Sides I couldn' keep it all ta myself, now that yur here might as well let ya in on it too. We will go to the meadow as soon as we find food and wood tamorrow, okay?.' He tipped his head to the side and looked at her sideways, his grin still genuinely in tact.

' Okay! Do you promise then?' She asked and looked at him in a stern manner.

'Promise.' Gin held out his pinky and Rangiku obliged to take it, slipped her tiny pinky to his and locked into the well-know way of making a childhood promise.

' All righ'! I think we're done here, doncha think?' Gin asked brightly as they finished gathering food from trees, most of it was dried and dead but even so it was edible to the point of not making them ill. Gin even got lucky in finding mushrooms that were not spoiled nor poisonous, and said he could cook them.

' Okay, now can we go?' She asked in an excited tone.

Gin thought for a moment. He knew that they needed to get wood before nightfall, but he did promise Rangiku the chance to see the meadow. He nodded even though the meadow was still in bloom, winter had started and he knew the flowers would not be around for much longer.

They walked up a hill and through a forest of trees until they came into a clearing. Rangiku gazed in awe at the sight before her. The meadow was beautiful, flowers of yellow and pink dotted the landscape and curved all the way up a small mountain in a gorgeous arch. Miles upon miles there held fruitless amounts of flowers, and the smell was sweet, almost a dreamy type of scent was in the air.

Gin breathed in the clean and sweet air and exhaled in a content sigh. Oh how he loved to be there! It felt as if it had been forever that he had escaped to such a sanctuary of beauty, and he felt even more joyous to be able to share this wonder with someone else. He had come across such a place one day merely by a chance of fate. He wandered through the forest in search of supplies [ primarily wood and some type of food] and stumbled upon this natural wonder. What struck Gin the most though, was not only the beauty the meadow held, but the peace it had brought in a world that was so horribly ugly. A world where children would die on the side of a road and no one would stop to see if they could be saved, they didn't care. A world where people would kill to get what they want, rather then what is needed, even if it meant taking the life of a child. A cruel and twisted world, that even though death had kissed the lips of the souls that dwell here, the lingering feelings of pain still had a firm grip on the noose that was wrapped around the necks of everyone. Yet no one thought of it, no one would want to talk about such things, because here, in this beautiful meadow, held the one thing that the world needed. Sometimes, Gin would often wonder 'Who dared to plant such beauty in a world so ugly?'

The answer never came of course, but whomever it was, the one wished to show the happiness a world could possess even though it's inhabitants were horrid towards each other. A plain of pretty flowers, could bring peace and simplicity to people with achy hearts, to sooth the mind, soul, and heart.

'Beautiful, ain't it.' Gin said, his words echoed in an understatement.

Rangiku nodded wordlessly and tears streamed down her cheeks. Gin looked at her in surprised. ' What's da matter?'

She sniffed once and shook her head,' I-it's nothing. I-I just wish this could last forever, because when I am here I don't feel so alone and hurt...'

Gin nodded. He knew, he knew all too well. ' I know...' He took her hand and smiled.' I feel da same way too, but 'cha know what?'

' What?' She asked and cocked her head to the side in a curious manner.

' So as long as we have each other, the memory of this place will live forever, even if the actual memory would not. ' He grinned wide and nodded once reassuringly.

Rangiku Smiled as well, and nodded.' That sounded weird, but I guess your right. Let's go now before it snows, okay dope.' She says playfully.

Gin nods just as the first fall of cold, wet rain fell and hit his nose, and 3,367 other places where the rain would hit the ground, but no one else would notice that.

' You go on ahead.' Gin commanded in a soft voice,' I need ta gather wood quickly before it starts ta pour worse.' He let's go of her hand andRangiku agrees to head back. Gin walks deep into the woods to get the kindling wood, scrape some bark off of the trees, and pick up fallen branches. It was hard work, but it had to be done. By now, the rain was falling in larger numbers, the cold, biting wind caused some of the raindrops to turn to ice in a sheet of hail.

Gin wrapped his arms around the wood and kept it dry under his tattered, dark blue cape that was wrapped around his body. He walks in the direction of their home, but feels a dark shadow linger behind him. Slowly, he turns to see a huge mass of darkness leering over at him. The face had on a white mask, grinning in a sadistic way. What was more over all disturbing about this figure, was the metallic teeth it had, clanking in a horrible bone jarring way, clicking it's matching claws in the same sound and manner. Gin froze in fear, he had no idea what to do, suddenly reality shifted in his mind and nothing seemed as it was supposed to be. Fate had tightened it's noose, and Gin was the victim.

The hollow charged in a horrible scream, lunging forward at Gin in a blood thirsty and ear splitting scream. Before Gin could process that he needed to move, like, NOW, a flash of light hit the hollow square in the face. Gin snapped back to reality as he awakened from his shocked state and shifted backwards, falling on his butt. His legs were shaky, and he had no idea what had just happened. He turned to see where the source of light had come from, and was shocked to see a man wearing a black kimono. A Shinigami had just saved him, and Gin didn't know why. The man walked over to Gin and stood in front of him, holding out a hand.

' Well, that sure was a fright, huh?' The young man with sunny blonde hair said, smiling warmly to Gin.

Subconsciously, Gin took his hand and nodded, unable to find words. But then, as soon as it happened, it ended. The man wrapped his black shirt around Gin as the hollow reared up, piercing right through the Shinigami. The Shinigami had anticipated this and already had his sword positioned behind him, knowing full well that if he were to die, he would ensure that the hollow went down with him. And that is exactly what happened. The hollow gave one last cry before turning to ashes, blowing away in the cold winter air. The Shinigami however, held on longer. Hovering above Gin, blood seeped down onto the black shirt that was wrapped around him. The Shinigami smiled and knelled as blood rolled down the corners of his mouth as well, ' Hey, sorry 'bout that, looks like I couldn't hold on longer. Stay out of trouble, hollows like kids with power, so make use of it, okay?' The man said and he faded into a blue light, becoming one with the earth, blowing and becoming the retsu of the air.

Gin knew what he needed to do. It was obvious now, not all Shinigami were bad, but if he had power, then he was going to use it. To defeat the enemy, he needed to become one. He stood as the snow laid fallen around him, engulfing the earth in an icy fate, freezing the flowers to their death. He walked towards the house, but turned to the far right, heading towards the place that he knew would lead him greater power. He wanted to protect the one he cared about, and he decided that if he was incapable of saving himself, then there was no way he could save her.

' Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiin?' Rangiku called frantically. She had felt a moment ago a dark power, but was too scared to see what it was. She decided to wait until Gin got back, but she felt his energy too. She rushed out of the house into the snow and ran towards the right of the woods, feeling him near. By now, the snow was falling quicker, but softly. She spotted a black mass and fear crept into her mind. ' Gin?' She whispered.

He turned, hearing the slightest whisper, and saw Rangiku, standing a few feet away from him.

' W-what are you doing?' She asked, recognizing the mass of soft silver hair on his head, but one object that did not compute was the black Shinigami shirt matted with blood that was around Gin's shoulders.

' I am going to the Soul Society to become a Shinigami.' He said in a calm tone, his smile was gone, his expression was stony and serious.

' W-what? Why?' She asked, confused at such a statement. Suddenly, her reality began to slip through her mind. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to walk off like he always did. Whenever she was lost, she knew Gin wouldn't lose her. She needed him, and now, he was leaving. ' Why?...' She asked one more time.

Gin looked down for a second then looked up again, turning to his side. ' So I can become stronger and protect so Rangiku will never have to cry again...' And with that, he left into the void of white.

Gin sighed as he remembered this and shook his head.

" You know, if you don't tell me what is the matter, nothing will be resolved." Aizen said in an almost taunting voice.

Gin looked up at him and smiled with his usual mask," Oh Taichou, it's nuthin' really. Jus never liked ta rain is all."

Aizen nodded and looked up at the sky." It must bring back unwanted memories I gather?"

" Yeah..." Gin said, a hint of bitterness bit his tongue, but he tried with all of his might to not let all of the venom show through. He was wary of the fact that most of the bitter feelings was towards Aizen. If it weren't for Aizen, Gin would never have to make such decisions to leave the one he loves, and now he feels confused now more then ever about how he feels towards Aizen.

Aizen passed off the tone as a spiteful ward towards the weather, but had a nagging feeling that there was more meaning of Gin's tone then meets the ear. Aizen sneezed and rubbed his nose.

" Bless ya, Taichou. Ya ain't getting' sick are ya?" Gin asked and cocked his head to the side, looking at his Taichou.

" Oh, well I hope not. Probably someone talking about me again, or maybe I really am catching a cold." Aizen chuckled slightly and waved his hand," No matter, if I get sick, at least I have a lovely young man to take care of me..." He grinned slyly at Gin, causing Gin to blush [ an act that was not voluntary, but due to the emotional neurons in Gin's body taking effect, it was an act without a choice, just the chemicals working as they were suppose to.]

' I hope he's catchen' a cold from all o' tat ice in his soul.' Gin subconsciously chuckled. ' I hate how he does dis ta me, an' worse of all, he knows he has a hold over me.'

Before they knew it, they were at squad ones barracks in no time. Meeted into a room, as the few captains piled into the room.

" Let the meeting begin!" Head Captain [ Soutaichou ] said in a strong and clear voice. " I have matters to discuss with all of you at this time, hence is why I requested the Fukutaichou's to be present as well. " He paused for a moment to let the silence hang in the air in an almost eery way, then continued," As you all may be aware, a great catastrophe has occurred here in the soul society a few weeks ago. More then half of our captains have betrayed us and may be dead. If they are alive, which is possible, then they are hereby banned from the Soul Society and are sent an execution if caught on sight."

" But wait Head Captain Yamamoto, Isn't that a little-" Ukitake began, but Head Captain cut him off.

" The decision is final and is to be carried out accordingly. Dismissed." He stamped his cane to the ground and let the echo ring throughout the room, a heavy silence hung in the air. Then, one by one, the five remaining captains began to file out with their Vices.

" Taicou Aizen, Fukutaichou Ichimaru. May I have a word with you two?" Head Captain asked as they were just about to leave.

Aizen nodded in surprise and turned to face him." Why, of course Soutaichou. Whatever is this about?"

Yamamoto Soutaichou opened his eyes and surveyed the pair for a minuet then slowly began," I have a few questions... regarding the night three weeks ago."

'Uh oh,' Gin though,' We're in fer it now, ain't we?'

whew! Hope you all like this new installment of Aizens Secret Obsession, I wanted to give more to the reason why Gin left Rangiku behind and such. So sorry it look forever to post again, life just loves to mess with my free time! . but no matter, it is like, 10:53 pm and I feel tired, been working all day. So I hope you forgive my late post and enjoy this. I love feed back, so give any if you'd like. And here is the devastating phrase that leaves you wondering what will happen next:

What is going to happen to Gin and Aizen now? Will Head Captain see through the lies and find out what really happened that nigh? Or will he be a geezer and pass it off as nothing? Well, find out next chapter!

kk, so hope you felt the suspence [ if any] and as much as I'd love to stay and tell you more, I am about to pass out as we speak. Goodnight every one, peace.

- Author.


	5. The Consequences of Defiance

Yamamoto Soutaichou was no one to mess with. He had lead the Soul Society for thousands of years, and is one of the strongest Soul Reaper's to date, possessing the strongest Fire Zanpakuto. As he stood there surveying the pair, his eyes glanced at them with a thousand years of strength and experience, careful, watchful, letting the silence once more hang in the air in an agonizing and overdue moment.

He cleared his throat and began," Now, as you both are aware I have indeed summoned the Captains and their Vices to inform them of the decision the council has made about the sentences and charges against the traitorous captains and their subordinates ," Another pause, " But it is you two that I need to have the last word with. Where were the both of you the night all of these.. 'Incidents' took place." Head Captain Yamamoto asked in a demanding voice.

Aizen was the first to speak. He seemed unfazed by Head Captains question, remaining about as calm and clever as a hawk, anticipating it's prays every move. " Head Captain, I mean no disrespect. I have no Idea what had happened that night because Captain Hirako had told me to stay with our Squad, and everyone there can vouch for me as well. And as for my Vice Captain Ichimaru, he was within the squads barracks as well, unaware of what was going on. When I figured out that my Captain was not returning, I rushed over there only to find that everyone was gone. Everyone, except Urahara, Kisuke." Aizen sighed and bowed his head solemnly for a moment before he raises it and continues, " He told me there was a reason he had to leave the soul society. An object that he didn't want anyone else to know about because it was very dangerous."

" What is that object then, Aizen Taichou?" Yamamoto Soutaichou asked in a gruff voice. He knew that Urahara was a creator, he was always making experiments that seemed useless and farfetched. 'But if what Aizen had said was true, then what did Urahara truly create that was so dangerous? ' Yamamoto pondered momentarily.

" It is an object called the Hogyoku. I don't know exactly what it does, but it is a very powerful object. He said it turned the Captains into hollows." Aizen resisted an urge to smile. He knew what really happened, but by making Urahara, Kisuke look like the criminal would be child's play. All of those days and months that Aizen took into making the Hogyoku more powerful proved his point when he tested it out on the unsuspecting captains. He was upset, however, that Kisuke managed to gain the Hogyoku back into his possession, but the wait would be worth it. " And that was all, he said he would take his experiment and seal it away, never returning here again." Aizen concluded in a slightly saddened voice.

Gin stood aside still and thought for a moment. ' Aizen is sure good at foolin' people. An' if Head Captain buys this, then We're gonna get off easy.' He hated how good Aizen was at lying, in fact, he knew the truth. He knew what really happened and wanted to tell Head Captain everything, but he knew better then to lose his cool and blow cover. If he simply told Yamamoto Soutaicho, then he would never get his revenge. This time, he trusted Aizen to bail them out.

" I see...," Head Captain began, " If that is the case and you have no further knowledge, then you two are free to go." He finished and sighed greatly," It is as I feared, there were traitors among us."

Aizen and Gin bow in respect as turn to make their leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once outside, Aizen Taichou walks towards the squads barracks with Gin close on his heel. They walked in silence inside of Aizen's room, no making a sound, no voicing their thoughts. Then Aizen was the first to speak.

" That was too close now, wasn't it? And no, I don't want you to answer, just listen carefully Ichimaru Fukutaichou. You do know why we were questioned tonight do you not?" Aizen looks at Gin through his spectacles. Gin nods, but does not dare say a word.

" We are the primary suspects here, the only one who was close to Hirako Taichou was I, you however, are no in question, in fact the Soul Society barely knew you were apart of any of this until you associate yourself with me. On that very night that you agreed to work by my side, it made you an instant target. The 'Child Prodigy' they call you, the one who outranked even the adult members who dared applied for a ranked position in the thirteen court guard squads." Aizen's Voice rose slightly, " Yet that was not my primary intention. I never meant for you to be of suspect as well, you were suppose to be the one that I raise to the very top, the one that is to become a Captain!"

Gin was slightly surprised by this, he knew that Aizen had asked him once if he wished to become a captain, but he never knew that it was he who would ensure that it would actually happen. He remained silent through the rest of Aizen's rant.

" And do you know why I want you to be a captain? Not only to gain power but also trust, if they all see you as an object of power as well as being a good leader, then it would undoubtedly give us the upper hand. So for now gaining their trust is crucial, we will keep low profiles and remain working as dogs of the Soul Society until the time is right when we will seize power. Do you have anything to say now, Ichimaru? Are you willing to accept this duty and deceive all of the Thirteen court guard squads?" Aizen asked, his tone more controlled now, but still remained a hint of sternness.

Gin thought before he answered. He didn't want to say anything that might throw Aizen off the edge, nor did he want to lie and just play into his plans. He gave his words, " I understand an' am willin' ta play my part, Taichou, for I'm loyal ta ya only. But I do have a question," Gin said, his tone was steady and careful," Why do all o' dis? I mean, why'm I included in yer plans?

Aizen's gaze became softer as he looks at Gin, a hint of affection tips into his voice as he answers," Because, I need you, Ichimaru. I have become very fond of you, and I wish to have you always by my side.

He walks towards Gin. Gin takes a step back and finds himself tipping into a chair, unable to move away as Aizen leans closer to him. His breath was hot on Gin's neck as he brushed his lips downward, a blush ripples across Gin's alabaster skin.

"N-now wait a-"Gin began, but Aizen pressed a finger to his lips.

"There is no need to speak. I want you, and there will be consequences if you defy me. Do you understand, Ichimaru?" Aizen's smile twisted up into a mocking grin. He knew he was getting to Gin by saying such words, because in reality, Gin knew he was no match for Aizen.

Gin was slightly afraid, he knew Aizen had done something to him the last time they were together, but this was going to far. He was aware of what was going on, he was not under the influence of any substance this time, and that was mortifying to him.

Even if Gin had indeed lived his life in the most dangerous and lowest places in all of the Soul World, he still had never been touched this way. He was still a virgin, and had preserved his virginity, never having to be forced to do anything and never wanting to.

Until he met Aizen. He forced a drug on him that made Gin want to do things that he never felt he wanted to do. He played with him mentally to no end, and purposely twisted his emotions, telling lies to make him feel both interested and sorry for Aizen. It was incredible how much power this man can hold over Gin, and he knew just how to break the boy.

He had no choice, absolutely no way to defy him without ruining his plan or getting himself killed. But could Aizen kill him? Could he really have feelings for this boy? Gin had no idea, he didn't know Aizen's true intentions, and to defy him would be a death sentence.

The rain tattered on the roof in larger numbers, the sound was piercing right through Gin's ear as it echoed within the contours of his soul, and now he remembered that he really hated the rain.

Aizen slides his hands down Gin's chest, kissing into the hollow of the boys neck while slipping off the front of Gin's kimono. His hands felt hot on Gin's body, his very being was consumed by those hands that caressed his skin gently. Oh how he loved it! Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he could hear Shinsou hissing at how naive the boy was being, but Gin didn't listen to a word.

' Fool, Fool! This is what I mean about letting him gain control of you!' The snake hissed furiously, ' If you don't stop this, then no one will!'

He said the last part with a hint of truth. If things went too far, then Gin knew he could never go back, but there was something he knew that Shinsou had not.

' No. This is what I need, I have ta gain his trust as well. That way, if he falls in love wit me it'll make it easier ta hurt him. Yer the fool Shinsou, I'm not fallin' for his tricks anymore, because this time, I'm the one who's settin' up da traps. ' Gin smiled with malice piercing the corners of his lips. He knew if he defied Aizen, he would indeed lose. But if He gained Aizen's heart, then he would come closer to knowing his weakness.

Gin pulled Aizen closer, he kissed the mans neck sweetly which he knew would send Aizen in a spiral. The Captain looked surprised as the boy's aura shifted from fear to as affection state, Gin pressed his body closer to Aizen's, using his legs to wrap around Aizen's lower back.

The older man smiled and kissed Gin on the lips, feeling how soft and warm they were. Lips that had remained untouched by anyone, only to be tainted with Aizen's sweet poisonous ones that uttered lies to make others believe he was a saint. He loved the feel of the boys sweet tongue as it caressed his own, twisting in a fiery passion as if captivated by the pleasure of committing sin. He smiled through the kiss, sliding his hands down the younger males thighs, causing a shiver to erupt through his body.

Gin's hands slid up Aizen's back, beckoning him closer. He could smell Aizen's scent of something floral and a distinct smell of pine wood. It was a strange and enticing smell, one that seemed distinctly familiar. It was captivating him, muddling his mind to a blissful state. It was true, this time Gin was not influenced by any drug, but slowly Gin became the sweet drug of which Aizen could not refuse.

Their body heat intensified, two masses of lust topping one another as they began to strip each others kimono's off, black material falling onto the floor like the sheet of night had fallen upon the sky. The passion in Aizen's eyes shone brighter than any star, dotting the sky in a shameless cloud of desire. It was so deliciously bitter sweet that Gin could taste despise on his own tongue.

Then it happened. Panic gradually rose in Gin's mind, his heart racing a marathon within his chest so fast it felt as if his capillary veins would burst. Blood somehow would not pump fast enough to his mind to register, for fear had already captivated his thoughts. Aizen had slipped his index and middle fingers into his mouth and wet them before he brought his hand down to tap the boys anus.

Aizen gave a slight shiver of excitement as he felt fear once more leak into Gin's body. Fear was something that showed that he had complete control of Gin, and he had every intention of having his way with the boy. He slipped his index finger in first, sliding it in and out to stretch it wider, moving slowly into the tight hole as he felt how clenched it got in the first movement.

It was painful. Gin hated this, he positively hated it! How could anyone enjoy such pain? It felt strange to him as he bit his lower lip, trying with all of his might to to cry out. Aizen leaned down and kissed his cheek, sending a shiver down Gin's back.

" If you relax yourself, it won't hurt as bad. Trust me, I would never do this to hurt you on purpose." He whispered softly in Gin's ear. It was strange to hear such a tender tone come from the older males voice, a hint of calm assurance flooded into Gin's subconsciousness as he began to calm down, leveling his breathing while realizing he forgot to breath properly for the past two minuets.

" Alrigh' Taichou, I-I just 'av never done this before an', well … I'm kinda scared." He admitted truthfully. He gave Aizen a sensual look as deep scarlet passed his porcelain skin, his piercing ice blue eyes threw arrows as accurate as cupid into Aizen's heart. Aizen grew hard and impatient.

Gin resisted a triumphant grin as he felt that he managed to successfully seduce a man of whom held more power over him then he himself had had. But now was no time to celebrate, for Aizen had stuck his middle finger in along with his index, sliding in and out of Gin with more persistence in his movements. Gin could hold back no longer and let out a strained cry of agony as he felt his anus being violated by the older mans touch.

Aizen leaned over and kissed Gin's lips, holding him quiet while he worked him loose. Gin could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he closed his eyes. He could feel Aizen release the kiss and tickling his ear with his breathing.

" At this rate, I'm afraid this may be painful for you, so bear with me just a little longer." Aizen said in a calm voice. Gin could already figured that it was going to hurt, and considering the size of Aizen's " Package" it was unfathomable to him that any man could fit a mass of that magnitude into Gin's small frame.

Subconsciously Shinsou slapped Gin in the head with his tail. ' Quit thinking lewd thoughts you sinful little brat!' He hissed. Weirdly enough, there was a hint of amusement flooding Shinsou's words.

' Sh-Shut up! I ain't doin' it on purpose, I-I jus was thinkin' tha…." Gin's thought trailed off as he looked down at Aizen's manhood. He felt it hard on his thigh, but seeing it now he resisted the urge to gasp at how big it really was. 'Is that really going inside of me?' Gin asked himself in horror as a wave of panic washed over him.

Aizen grinned at Gin's reaction to his manhood and let out a chuckle. Gin looked up and blushed, ' Great, now he's makin' fun o' me.' He turned his head away and looked thorough the crack in the door, feeling cool night air flowing gently through the garden into the room. The pain was becoming less apparent as Aizen worked his finger. In fact, Gin could feel a slight wetness forming around the rim of his anus.

" Your almost ready …" Aizen said, a smile curved his lips. Gin smiled and gave a nod, reaching up to remove Aizen's glasses. He clung to him, his arms wrapped around the older males neck. A slight pressure was probing his hole, which made Gin shiver in anticipation. He closed his eyes and felt Aizen lean closer to him, bending down to kiss his forehead.

" This will hurt, so hold on tight to me..." Aizen said in a calm tone. He always seemed to keep a steady mind and voice, it was rare that anyone would ever see the Captain display a sign of weakness. Gin had seen a brief weakness in the older male, the fact that he said that he needed him. The"needing" part was enough to suspect a type of weakness.

A sharp pain shot through Gin's thoughts like a bullet. He felt like he was being brutally stretched from the inside, the pain was worse than when Aizen had used his fingers to loosen him up.

Gin Gasped and clenched his teeth, holding onto Aizen's back tightly. Aizen looked down at Gin with a type of lustful gleam. He began to move in and out of Gin slowly.

Every thrust was horrible. Gin felt it ten times more than he wanted to, and he laid there while his virginity was being stolen by the man of whom he swore to hate, to murder, to destroy.

All of the memories were flooding back now as the pain intensified immensely. His body felt on fire with each thrust, crashing down on him like a raging wave during a storm. Which is exactly what it felt like, a storm. The rain fell heavy outside, raging like the storm that Gin's body was trying to endure.

His vision was wavering slightly, and he wondered how much could his small body take of this abuse. Though he could tell that Aizen's intentions were to be careful, he was still haunted by the present pain that engulfed him. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Aizen took himself out of Gin. He leaned down and breathed hard on Gin's neck.

" So sorry … with some time hopefully you will get used to this. The first time is always the worse, I promise you. After the course of the next several times, though I'm sure you will be accustom to my size." Aizen said, the hint of a smirk curved his lips.

" Jerk …" Gin said through his breath and turned his head to the side. He could tell that Aizen was amused by this as he chuckled.

" It's fine, you don't have to like this. After all, you belong to me, so things like this will be regular for you from now on … unless of course, you plan on defying me..." Aizen whispered lightly, tickling Gin's ear.

" I won' betray ya, okay? So it's fine this way. I don' like it much but if I'm gonna work for ya it's not a big deal." Gin said and sighed.

' Like hell it's not.' Shinsou hissed, and Gin shushed him.

Aizen smiled as he looked down at Gin. He patted Gin's head with cold, yet gentile hands," Very well, you will come to know better than anyone that you best not go back on your words under any circumstances, otherwise there will be consequences."

Gin nodded and Aizen stood, putting on his kimono and sliding a hand through his hair. " You may stay here for the night and rest, seeing as how it's unlikely that you'll be able to stand after an encounter such as this..."

Gin blushed and turned to his side, " wh-whatever!" He said. Oh how he hated to be teased by this man. Aizen patted his head head with cool hands once more before he left, closing the shoji ever so quietly.

Before he knew it, Gin was fast asleep as darkness came and comforted him in a familiar lull. He had strange dreams of Shinsou trying to strangle him, and him hitting Shinsou on the head with his sheath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Gin awoke and found that he was sore from the waist down. A creeping pain shot up his spine as he sat up, cupping his throbbing head in his right hand .

" Jus what I need dis early in da mornin'" Gin growled groggily and tried to stand. He toppled over immediately and landed back on the futon. " Oooooooh ..." He groaned as he held his head. He hadn't noticed how much he really ached until he tried to move. He shook his silvery head and tried to clear his thoughts just when there was a knock on the shoji.

" Letter for Aizen Taichou." Someone called from the outside. Gin pulled himself together and stood, making his way slowly to the shoji. He opened it to see a tall man with straight dark hair. He was rather handsome in Gin's opinion, and then Gin silently cursed himself for thinking that a man was attractive.

" Is Aizen Taichou here?" The man asked as he held the letter. His eyes were darker than night as he looked down at Gin's closed ones.

" Nope. An' he ain't gonna be back for a while now. I'm Ichimaru Fukutaichou, so I will take in in his stead." Gin said, trying to sound as authoritative as he could master, seeing as how he didn't feel like he was in a dominant state.

"I see, well, please make sure this get's to Aizen Taichou, It contains very important information." The man said, handing the letter to Gin. He then waved turned on his heel and waved goodbye as he made his way down the squads barracks.

Gin groggily wiped his eyes and looked down at the letter, opening his beautiful blue eyes slightly. It read:

INSTRUCTIONS FOR TRIAL DAY

Gin raised an eyebrow in surprise at the letter writings, not knowing what to make of it. He debated weather or not he should open the letter, but decided it wasn't his place to open it. He slipped on the rest of his kimono before realizing how suspicious he must have looked opening the shoji of his captain's office half naked. Also having opened the door for a stranger no less.

Gin cursed as he thought this through, making his head hurt even more. He needed to find Aizen to give him the letter. Gin shook his head and opened the door once more, feeling the cold air touch his cheeks gently. It was nearing winter, the time that reminded him the most of the past. He sighed and waved off the memories. He then smiled and thought of how well he did in luring the older male last night, and knew that the game of cat and mouse was just beginning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

[ Ahaha, I hoped you like it. So sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to post, but I got lost on the road of life. I will do my best to update soon, so I hope you all stick with me!]


	6. A New Judgement

XxxxxxX

It was more noticeable then not the presence of the younger Fukutaichou always at the side of the newest Captain. Yet people could only view them from a distance, not daring to meet eyes with anyone in association with the fifth squad. Confusion still lay evident throughout many of the squads, and even the Taichou's -though not many acted as bothered as they felt- certainly wondered. More then half of the captains disappeared suddenly, and there were no answers as to why thus far. Most of the Fukutaichou's have been interrogated on the matter, hit with wave after wave of inquiries that most didn't know how to respond too. Many were more in shock then they could imagine. Rumors spread like wildfire that there were newer captain's stepping up to take the place of their missing captains. The situation in itself, was recorded as one of the most largest tragedies in the soul society since the _Roiyarubatoru. _But as it turned out, it was lesser known in the Soul Society. Nobody really knew what happened that night. Except for Aizen, Gin, and Tosen.

Tosen was convinced by Aizen that he was working to build a better world, and the soul reapers were the bad guys in the scheme of things. Aizen ensured Tosen that he was doing the right thing in assuming a position as a Captain in place of Kensei Muguruma, former captain of squad nine. Many soul reapers were skeptical that a fifth seat could attain the rank of Captain in only a short time. Seeing as how Kensei's former Vice Captain Mashiro Kuna,went missing as well, there was no one else to take their place. The third seat was certainly not strong enough, which was why mostly everyone in the soul society expressed an interest in the blind fifth seat. Especially Aizen. Caught in a snare from the beginning, the young man fell inevitably into Aizen's plot. He was only a pawn, after all.

Gin one the other hand, was seen as a knight. A silvery knight, more precious to Aizen then all of the other useless pawns. He would even had been so bold as to call him his queen … were it not for the fact that Gin would strongly disapprove being conveyed by the female gender. Through the eyes of the young Fukutaichou, Aizen is the king. The one who is clever enough to evade his enemies, and knew just what moves to make to see that the other players sacrificed to his own will.

XxxxxxxxX

" An', why do ya wanna work for him anyhow?" He asked in a bored manner. The day had been filled with endless babbles about a trial of which would take place in the Gotei that very morning. After receiving the letter from an officer, Gin now knew upon speculation that it was not he who was being put on trial, but most people from squads nine and five who were supposedly involved the night the soul reapers mysteriously disappeared.

So here he was, the only one who wasn't going on trial, but was opted to take part in the jury. He met Tousen along his venture to the Gotei Judging courts and decided he would tag along and get to know the male better. He found it hard to connect with the newest captain though, and it wasn't because of his shapely attire. Mainly, it was because they shared only a meager in common. Tousen, often talked about justice and how the soul reapers were wrong in some things that they do. That may have seemed true for Gin's way of viewing things, but he didn't have the heart to call all soul reapers bad. Just Aizen. It all came down to that one man. The one man of whom Gin loved to hate and hated to love. Being around that man, only made matters worse.

" I don't see it as working for him … I see it as working with him. To help shape and build a better world. For now, Aizen is helping me as an outlet to bid my time to take vengeance on these soul reapers. I really do … have a disliking for them."

Gin opened his eyes surprised, knowing that Tousen wouldn't be able to see them anyways. From the time Gin had known this man, he was the least person he expected to hate anything. His appearance was once imposing, with the mask he wore often to hide his face. He seemed like someone who just wanted to be left alone. Yet here he was, claiming his words of justice yet intending opposite in action. Was it justice to want to bring ruin for selfish needs?

" I don't think yer words hit as true as whatcher sayin'." Gin said. His tone grew slightly more amused.

"How do you mean?" Tousen asked confused, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Gin placed his hands on the back of his silvery head and huffed a sigh, " I mean, why do ya wanna go through all o' that trouble shootin' off words 'bout justice when you're doin' the opposite?"

Tousen chuckled, and Gin frowned, " You mistake me, young one. What I am doing is for the sake of justice. By bringing others their divine punishment for hurting the innocent is a justice of it's own. Just like killing isn't considered murder unless it's for a reason. That in itself, is justice."

Gin let the words hang for a bit and nodded. He decided the man beside him wasn't as hypocritical as Gin had interpreted. It was just a whole new way of viewing things as how they could be.

" So you're doin' this for someone else?" Gin asked, trying not to seem as interested as he felt.

" Indeed, but I wouldn't expect one as yourself to fully understand the principals of Justice at such a young age." Tousen alleged.

Gin grinned, " Suit yourself." Truth was, Gin understood too well what Tousen was doing. It may be called different in anyway someone would want it to. But all the same, it didn't mean "Justice" to Gin. He called it, " Revenge." It was that very revenge that he supposed would bring a type of judgment to the deserving Aizen. Which made the silvery captain hate him more.

XxxxxxxX

Once inside of the court room, it came to a surprise that the majority of the jury was made up of the vice captains and captains, hence was why the silver beauty was sitting among such company. He shifted in his seat, slightly nervous. It was the first time that he had ever been so close to the higher ups, let alone his peers of Fukutaichou's. To them, he was viewed as nothing but a youth that had succeeded higher then they did at his fruitful age. Though Gin knew he should be worried about keeping a good title, he couldn't help but wonder what they though of him.

He then shook his head and dismissed such idea's, knowing he shouldn't worry himself with something he couldn't control. He then fixed his gaze on his captain, sitting tall his seat. Yamamoto Taichou was no where to be found. Gin would have been more concerned would it not have been for his current situation. Gazing about himself, he could figure most of the newer captains including Soi Fon, captain of squad two who stepped up to take her former captains position, Yoruichi Shihouin. To Gin, she didn't look like an easy going person at all. Uptight, sitting tall and stiff, to him she seemed distasteful. He wrinkled his nose. Just then, Head captain Yamamoto Walked in, and with one strike of his staff all rose from their seats. Gin stood as well, standing in attention, but giving off a casual demeanor. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself, especially if he wasn't the one on trial.

" We are called here today for the hearing of Aizen Taichou, captain of squad five," He cleared his throat, " You are to speak the truth and nothing but the truth, understood?" He said gruffly.

" Of course, " Aizen smiled and bowed. He stood once more to his full height. It seemed to Gin that absolutely nothing fazed this man. Gin frowned at that thought.

" Very well, you may all be seated," Soutaichou Yamamoto said with another strike of his cane. Everyone sat as instructed.

" There have been many reports filed, " Head captain began, " On the very night you were said to have been with the squad five barracks, is this correct?"

" Yes sir, " Aizen answered coolly with a smile.

Yamamoto nodded, " It is reported by your squad that you were indeed with the rest of squad five during the duration of Hirako Shinji's leave. Do you have any further information you can share on this subject?"

For a brief moment, Gin thought he saw Aizen's muscle in his jaw tense, but it still held the same smile intact. He felt a shiver run down his spine as at knowing the thoughts running through the older male's head.

" Ah, My previous captain was a man who always kept a great distance with his squad members, including myself," Aizen began, " He was never one to keep close ties to anyone in fact. He seemed to always take things easy, and was often lax. On the night he was to see what had happened to squad nine, he gave me strict orders to stay and mind the squad. He didn't seem very pleased with the current situation, but I didn't question and remained at my post as I was instructed."

" That is all you know of?" Head captain asked, tapping a finger on his cane.

Aizen sat forward, the gray light from outdoors reflected on his glasses, masking his eyes, " There is one last thing I know of … the captains never disappeared. I have reason to believe that Keisuke Urahara had taken all of the victims to another dimension. Possibly to the world of the living. His two accomplices are Tessai Tsukabishi, former captain of the Kido corporation, and Shihoin Yoruichi, former captain of the stealth force. The reasons I have to believe as such is due to an actual witness if you will. Tousen … "

Kaname Tousen rose from his seat and gave a slight nod, " Indeed. I was there at the site where it was said a hollow would be present. First, it was Fukutaichou Mashiro Kuna who started acting strange, and when she ran off on her own. Former captain, Kensei Muguruma went after her. Shortly, he fell ill to the same fate as Vice Captain Mashiro, turning into a hollow, monster, of some sort with a white mask and insane strength. The rest of the squad made means to amend this problem,but they were unable to hold off the captains so they were forced to retreat when the other captains and vices had arrived. As we were passing however, I distinctly heard voices. One belonged to Keisuke Urahara, who said something about the effects of an object working wonderfully to alter the rest of the rescue team."

All were silent as they watched Head Captain attentively,waiting for his next reaction. It felt as if no one was breathing at all. Then, Soutaichou nodded once, "It seems as if there were indeed traitors among us ..."

" I wouldn't say so … " A voice sounded from the jury. A captain stood up from his seat, clad in a pink floral kimono and a traditional Japanese straw hat. The older man could only be recognized as Shunsui Kyoraku, one of the oldest captains on the Gotei thirteen and former student to Soutaichou himself. He wore a wide smile on his face, as he normally did. Gin always thought him to be nothing more then a drunkard playboy. The way this Captain spoke, however, it belied his rather nonchalant attitude towards all. He was a smart man that saw past more then what was seen. Gin immediately made note to be wary of this fact.

Head Captain gave his former student a grave look, " What is it, Captain of squad eight?"

The eighth captain tipped his hat, " Not to be rude or anything Genryusai, but do you honestly believe that most of our most trusted captains and vice captains would just suddenly go rogue for reasons of the unknown? They have been around a while now, and even though Keisuke Urahara was an experimentalist, it still doesn't explain why he would do such things to his own members. Also, former Captains Yoruichi and Tessai Tsukabishi would have never betrayed the Gotei thirteen. Not that I disagree completely with these captains claims, but I think there is a missing piece to this puzzle. "

The Captains and their vices stayed silent, but many looked very somber. Gin knew full well there would be one amongst them who would ultimately see a loop hole in their plot. _The captains were trusted. _And it took one of the most sharpest captains of the Gotei thirteen to figure that out.

Aizen stood and gave the jury his same gentile smile, " I know this is upsetting to everyone, believe me, I am just as perplexed and confused as you all are. There are so many questions left unanswered and so many ends left untied that it's hard to perceive anything as the truth right now. Dwelling on such matters, would be wasteful and crucial at this point, my friends. If they truly weren't traitors to the soul society, then answer me this: Why did they run away? Wouldn't it have been simple to admit that they made a mistake rather than run away like the criminals that we believe them to be? As much as I regret to say it ... they have betrayed us. And there is nothing that can be done to take back the damage that has been done. I think now, it is our time. Our time to lick our own wounds and pick up where the slack has been left, rather than worrying about past accusations. "

The air stilled with an almost dead atmosphere. No breath could be heard, no shuffle was made. If a needle pin were to be dropped into that very room, it would sound like throwing a brick through glass. Time stood as the weight of Aizen's words once more caused silence.

Finally, Soutaichou sighed, " I have come to a decision. Due to the further allegations and here at this trial, I now proclaim those who have betrayed us as official traitors to The Gotei thirteen and violators of sector sixty-seven which states, " No Captain is to abandon his or her post under any circumstances and no member of the soul society is to ever assault a member in office." Under such events that have occurred, I also Officially band them to the world of the living. "

With that, he finalized his sentence with a crack of his cane and all rose to leave. Gin realized he felt numb. Not from what the sentences were, but more from the fact that they had dodged a big bullet. It was incredible to think how easily Aizen had won them over, with only words!

As everyone cleared, Gin stayed behind to meet his captain at the doorway. Aizen gave the younger male a smile as he motioned Gin to join him, and he obliged to follow .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Ultimately, they will forget about it as if it were some bad nightmare, " Aizen offered through a puff of smoke. He took another drag from his bamboo pipe and continued, " No one will dare speak of it anyways since Yamamoto Soutaichou made his proclamation quite clear. It's also a violation to talk about trials outside of the court room."

Gin nodded and continued to eat his rice, chewing thoughtfully. After they had gotten back to Aizen's quarters, things had been pleasantly good. They changed into their soft, white robes to be more comfortable, watching the moon reflected in the shattered image of the pond. Aizen smoked his pipe and Gin ate bits of dinner. Though he wasn't very hungry, he sought to find something to occupy himself with other than having to talk to Aizen. It was nice sitting on the wooden ground, listening to the tranquil sounds of night.

Every now and again, Gin would sneak a glance at Aizen. His brown hair hung down tiredly. His chocolate gaze was even more visible without his usual rectangular black spectacles. The way his lips curved around his pipe and the cloud of billowing smoke that followed was strangely seductive … Gin turned away quickly and fixed his gaze on the pond once more. He secretly wished he hadn't taken such a long look at his captain, because surely he'd have noticed.

As if on cue, Aizen's voice cut through the air in an almost gentile, yet strong way. It was strange because it was a voice that was hardly ever used. Except with Gin.

" You still never gave me a straight answer about becoming a captain, Ichimaru. "

He smirked, " Though it wasn't fair of me since I didn't gave you a chance to answer either. "

Gin laid his chopsticks in his bowl and settled it on the ground, folding his hands in his lap. Looking down, the younger captains eyebrows creased. " Well, I suppose it'd be okay if I was a capt'n. I mean, since I'm willin' ta work hard an all. "

" Oh?" Aizen sat up curiously and tapped his pipe, " And why would you want to be a captain? I gave you reasons, but I want to hear them from you. "

' _I want to be a captain so I can get strong enough to kill you." _The answer came quicker than Aizen's question had. It was so easy to say, a slip of the tongue. Yet Gin refrained from saying it. It would be suicide if he dared expel his intentions then and there. Instead, Gin placed his hand on his chin. " Hmmmm, well, I suppose it's 'cause I wanna become strong an' lead my own squad. I mean, the soul society is short handed, and if I have a hand in it then ya have more resources ta use, right?"

Aizen reached over and patted the younger males soft, silvery hair in the most gentlest manner, " Ah, so that's why you would agree? I knew I didn't make a mistake when I chose you to be mine." He then leaned closer and kissed Gin's porcelain cheek, sending a warmth about his body.

Gin half expected him to do more, but then the older male resumed to puff from his pipe as if nothing really had happened. The younger male didn't know weather or not to feel disappointed or glad that he wouldn't have to be bothered with such wanton behavior displayed by his captain. Yet he felt slightly odd, a churning in his stomach didn't seem to cease. Did Aizen develop an ability to resist him? _Impossible, _Gin concluded. He knew full well that Aizen was just relaxing, why bother with making love when he had a stressful day? No, Gin knew it was something else …

" Taichou?" Gin asked warily. He fiddled with his hands in his lap, looking down with open blue eyes.

Aizen tapped his pipe and sat up, "What is it, Gin?" Gin shivered at how easily his name slipped off his captains tongue.

"I,Uh, jus was wonderin' and all, are you okay tonight...?" He asked rather quietly. Suddenly, Gin felt smaller than usual. He noticed shifting near him, and before he could object, Aizen patted his shoulder.

" Of course. It's been a stressful day, but being here like this is nice ..." He gave Gin a sly grin, " You expected me to ravish you, didn't you Ichimaru?"

Turning away, the young male tried to conceal a blush that formed on his cheeks. It was quiet enough to hear each ripple of the pond as the gentle breeze caressed it's surface, further making Gin feel awkward in his captains presence. Aizen let go of his shoulder and stood.

"Ah, well, I suppose it's time for me to retire. I hope you have a nice night as well, Ichimaru … "

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

If he had stayed longer then necessary, he would have begun to doubt his ability to stay composed. Aizen knew full well that effect the boy had on him, and he vowed to not make the same mistakes a third time. Not that indulging himself in the presence of the younger male was a bad thing, it was more the fact of overindulging himself that was the problem. He knew that over time Gin would come to resent being teased and treated lower than his Taichou. It was only natural to assume such a thing. He decided to keep his distance for a while, and make Gin come to him on his own terms instead of being forced in submission.

Aizen sat on a cushion in front of a table which held a bottle of Sake and a glass. He sighed for a moment, running a hand thorough his silky, dark brown hair. He then tapped a finger to the glass, hearing it's sound chime through the whole empty room. Without warning, he took the glass and threw it across the room with such force that it shattered into an abundance of pieces, skittering across the wood floor to escape the further wrath of the irritated Taichou. The older male stood, a dark look stained across his usually handsome features.

_Close, oh so close … _He thought bitterly to himself. He knew that it would take time and patience to gain the full trust of the younger male, but even so he was irritated at the extent of his own limits. Looking down at his hand, he clenched it into a fist.

_If only there was another way to subdue myself without having to sacrifice my time with him … _He unraveled his fist and sighed, smoothing his hair back. He knew it would do him no good to worry about his capabilities now, but merely use them as handicaps. If he were able to build a tolerance to touching Gin then it would serve him a much better purpose. Aizen didn't want anything to keep him from his goal or discourage his power any, or rather he didn't want ' love' to become a liability in his quest for power.

Shaking his head at his short temper, he strolled across the room to retrieve the glass that had fallen victim to his wrath. Leaning down, he took a piece of glass between his fingers, but stopped short of picking it up. Retsu flared violently a few yards from his quarters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As abruptly as his captain left, he couldn't help but feel a sort of distance from him. To Gin, this was the first time Aizen Taichou ever reacted in such a way. The younger male doubted himself.

_Does he no longer want me? _Gin pondered as he walked nonchalantly away from his captains room. His thin hands were crossed into the sleeves of his white kimono, for the night was more brisk then it had been before. His feet made hardly no sound as they padded across the stone side walk. His intention was to simply go back to his own private quarters and rest for the night, but somehow he knew that if he didn't stop over thinking he was going to drive himself mad. The same questions repeated in a jumble of ' Why's? and ' What if's'? with no trace of an answer. Gin looked upward to the full moon hanging lazily in the sky, seeking answers but receiving none in return. He didn't hear a reply from anything, but he did indeed hear something.

_Fool, fool, fool. _Shinsou chanted annoyingly. Gin placed a hand on his head and grunted,

" Shut up, will ya?"

Gin lowered his guard for an instant, but that gave way to plenty of time for the men to make their move. They came through swiftly and cornered Gin from all angles. There were five of them, all of whom Gin immediately recognized as member's of his own squad. Though they weren't importantly ranked, Gin still knew them by name.

Th tenth seat -a big man by the name of Rikunsho Fuum- stepped from the group and gave a teasing smile, " Didn't know Vices talked to themselves. You should get get that checked out, Ichi~Chan."

Gin frowned at the sound of the improper title, " Dont'cha clowns have sumthin' better ta do? I betcha goons are missin' patrol right now ta come an harass lil ol' me. " He said with a tone of mockery.

The bigger man sneered, his greasy hair hung in strings around his as insultingly gruesome features, " What's it to you? Not like we're gonna listen to some half- pint like you. Heh, you ain't even a real vice captain. "

Gin uncrossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, " Whatcha mean I ain't a real Vice Capt'n? I worked just as hard as any of you did, not that the likes of a worm like you would have much ta work towards. "

Fuum balled up his fists and took a step forward, " What did you say? You wanna say that again?"

He stopped short as a hand was placed on his broad shoulder. A man, much thinner than the other male, shook his head disapprovingly. He was pale, yet beautiful in a way. His dark long hair was strummed loosely into a ponytail that lay idle on the males small shoulders. He stood-much taller than Gin- with a certain calming air to him. Gin recognized him to be the ninth seat, Matsurai Kujufuri.

" That is enough Fuum, you mustn't fool around with this one. He may be small, be he did scale the ranks more fairly than anyone else. " His moonshine eyes gleamed over to Gin kindly, " forgive me Ichimaru-Fukutaichou. We didn't mean to cause a disturbance. I assure you, we will be leaving right away." He motioned for Fuum to follow him, but he did not.

" The hell we leaving for?" He spat in disgust, " He didn't work for anything at all. Except to win over Aizen Taichou."

Everyone for that instant stopped breathing. Even Gin held his breath. Suddenly he felt uneasy. Matsurai made a sound of detest, " Enough Fuum. You've said quit e-"

" No!" Fuum cut him short, " If this lil whore thinks he can work his way up the ranks by sleeping with his captain then he's dead wrong. Aizen will just throw you away Ichimaru, just like he did to Matsurai. "

Gin saw the younger male visibly cringe. Suddenly, the vice captain's mind was a blank. It was only the voice of Shinsou that brought his wits about him, _"Talk back, don't let the scum get away with insulting you." _Shinsou hissed low.

" I ain't no fool. I know very well where I stand. An' I worked jus as hard as any of you to get to the rank I have. If all of ya have time ta harass your vice captain, then why not inspire some of the energy into training." Gin said with a sigh, placing his hands within the folds of his kimono.

Fuum gritted his teeth, spatting on the earth near Gin's feet, " Think you're better than us, eh? Guess Capt'n never taught his bitch manners. I'll happily fix that …" He leaned his grotesque face near Gin. He could smell the distinct stench of alcohol on the bigger male.

" Git out of my face or I'll happily cut it off …. " Gin hissed back with venom. He placed his hands to his sides and clenched his fists tightly as his retsu flared.. His patience was limiting,

and he sent out enough power to send this man a warning.

Fuum's small, beady eyes widened as he staggered back. A pale hand held Fuum's shoulder to keep him balanced. " Enough Fuum, You know very well the consequences of assaulting a Vice Captain. The price would be more painful than death ... besides, you are way outmatched... " Matsurai held a warning look within is deep blue eyes. Fuum grunted and stepped away from Gin.

Taking an inhale of breath, Matsurai stepped forward and bowed deeply to Gin, " My apologies Ichimaru Taichou … you see most of them have partaken in drinking alcohol this evening, thus resulting in such intoxicating behavior … "

Gin gave a slight nod, " Well then … best get them ta quarters quickly. I won't have ya all goin' off and getting' inta trouble. " He gave a glance to the other three men and they all bowed in return. Fuum stood aside and steamed.

" The hell we gotta listen to you for … " He grunted with anger. " He nothin' but a whore … " He spat.

Before Fuum could say more, he found himself being thrown into the nearest squad quarters with amazing strength and speed. Gin blinked and looked to see who had assaulted the tenth seat only to see Aizen standing near Matsurai, a grave look on his face.

" What is the meaning of this, ninth seat Kujufuri?" Aizen asked coolly, looking down at Matsurai. Matsurai gave an immediate bow and addressed Aizen.

" My most sincere apology Taichou … You see, Rikunsho had too much to drink and started to harass Vice captain Ichimaru … I tried to subdue him, but … "

" It seems like you couldn't subdue his foul mouth ..." Aizen mused coldly. His brown hair was pushed back on his head and his glasses were not resting on his nose, revealing his lively chocolate brown eyes. They held no compassion as he spoke to Matsurai, and Gin silently wondered if what Fuum has said was true. Did Aizen really have a relationship with Matsurai and then throw him away?

Gin took a casual step towards Aizen, " Kujufuri helped me when Fuum tried ta harass me, please don't hold him nor the others accountable. I wasn't hurt or nothin'. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle either, Honest Capt'n. "

Aizen searched Gin's face for a moment, then nodded, " Very well Ichimaru. Come, let us be off then. As for you Fuum … " He gazed casually towards the big male, hung upside down against the building with his head on the ground.

Fuum crawled onto his knees and bowed to Aizen, "Yes'sir? " He asked, quivering in fear.

" Don't ever let me catch you bothering a higher rank again. I will let you off this time since you didn't place a finger on Ichimaru, but be warned, speak more ill will towards him and I will cut out your tongue, understand?" Aizen spoke so coldly, that it gave Gin a chill.

Fuum stood and bowed, " I understand, my deepest apologies Ichimaru Fukutaichou..."

Gin nodded and followed Aizen as he began to walk away. As he passed Matsurai, he gave him a smile more kinder than his usual snake-like smirk. Matsurai returned that same smile and gave the younger vice captain a wink. Gin felt like he made a friend.

XxxxxxxxX

As Gin walked silently behind Aizen, he was curious as to why his captain remained silent the whole time. Finally, Aizen spoke after a few minuets, " You are alright, I gather?" He asked with neutrality.

" Oh yeah, " Gin said with his usual grin, " Nothin' I couldn't handle. All his words are nothin' but sticks an stones. So don' worry Capt'n."

"I see..." Aizen said uneasily. His face was hidden by shadows, so Gin couldn't make out what his expression was.

" Sumthin' the matter, Aizen Taichou..?" Gin asked carefully.

" Don't trust Kujufuri … He may seem nice right now, and I doubt he will do anything to you … but that man is more devious then he lets on." Aizen finally said with a distraught exhale. Gin raised his eyebrows curiously.

… _that man is more devious then he lets on … _? Gin pondered silently, " But Matsurai doesn't seem that bad. Wha'da ya mean he's devious?"

They passed the third quarter of the fifth division barracks, heading to the Vice Captains quarters. Just as the moon crept onto Aizen's face, Gin could see that he was smiling.

" You are too kind Ichimaru … I know you see good in people, but trusting them wholly is dangerous. Take it from me, trusting few, if any, people would be the better route for anyone to attain higher status and power. Matsurai may be a ninth seat and seem alarmingly kind, but his heart is blacker than most I've seen. "

Gin looked perturbed, " Why is his heart black? Cant'cha tell me?" Aizen chuckled and shook his head.

" No. It wouldn't be meaningful if I told you. You can either trust my words or find out for yourself, though I'd rather you heed my words and see them as a safety net to hold you _**before**_ you fall. " He said with a light tone. Gin decided not to press him further.

" Fair enough. " Gin said. Just as they stopped at the foot of the Vice captain quarters stairs, Gin looked up at Aizen, " Ya know, ya've been avoiden' me lately an I'd kinda like ta know why at least … "

Aizen adverted his eyes to look to the left before gazing back at Gin grinning, " Do I worry you that much? Well, work has been tiring lately. I haven't been able to meet with you like usual except on nights like this. So I've been keeping my distance to get a few things done. Besides, I think the time spent alone should give you a chance to get acquainted with your swords spirit."

Gin never thought about why Aizen was avoiding him, but now he understood why. The thought of him having to talk to Shinsou was a pain to him. He smiled at Aizen, " Thank ye kindly Taichou. I'll do my best. An if ya need help, ask me sometime. I don' mind."

Aizen smiled back gently and leaned down to kiss Gin on his supple lips. Gin tasted his captain's tongue and felt warm. He was disappointed, however, when Aizen pulled away and kissed his forehead. " Goodnight, Ichimaru, Gin." And with that he disappeared quickly with his amazingly fast quick step, leaving Gin standing at his door slightly dazed.

The day had taught him many things. That the people he met were certainly not what he had expected. Aizen was a good liar, Tousen held hidden motives despite being a man of justice, Shunsui Kyoraku was a smart man despite his nonchalant attitude, Rikunsho Fuum hated Gin because he was a vice captain, Shinsou was still a pain in the ass, and Matsurai's kindness may be false. It was all a matter of how he was able to identify these types of people to better understand who they were. To judge them not based on what they can say or do, but what they said or did behind closed doors was what mattered the most. Hidden identities and intentions was the type of judgment Gin decided to base his opinions on.

The start of knowing others, ultimately would start with knowing himself. There was only one question he held in mind though, _ In the end, how would he be able to judge himself? _

_{{{{ Author: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Hello all! I am glad you've stayed with me all of this time! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, school and computer malfunctions have interfered with my updating time, so here's the next chapter at last. I wanted to make this chapter fill in some holes that Tite Kubo had left in the Anime/manga series. Though I haven't read bleach in a while, my main intention is to fill in gaps from the past. Meaning I might even include a little bit of Isshin Kurosaki * Wink, wink* But yes, I will still keep the Yaoi factor intact, so don't worry fangirls. There is only AizenxGin for now, but there will be later some GinxKira and maybe GinxShisou [ whoot whoot], ShuheixKira and RenjixByakuya. So stay tuned and I'll make next chapter even better! }}}}_


	7. Resurfaced Consciousness

Gin woke in a startled manner, sitting upright and pushing the covers off of his body. He felt hot, and upon placing his hands on his cheeks he felt a blush forming. Retsu fired him awake from his slumber as it kicked persistently into his veins. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if something were in pursuit of him. All of his senses were on alert even without his knowledge. Looking about himself, he could conclude that he was indeed alone, yet there were faint traces of another type of Retsu. It was almost smog-like in it's distinctly distasteful smell -of which made Gin wrinkle his nose. He recognized that smell, for he had endured it only a few hours ago in front of the squad five barracks.

Standing steadily in the dark, Gin felt his way to the shoji, sliding his hands and feet carefully across the floor. Once he found the door, he slide it open slowly and stepped outside.

_Fool! _The spirit of his sword hissed. Gin jumped back startled and slammed the shoji shut. Panting, he clutched his chest.

_The hell are you yellin' about ya crazy nut? _Gin hissed irritated, taking short breaths.

Subconsciously, Gin saw Shinsou flick his tail impatiently, _You should know whose retsu that is! That grotesque scum from earlier who insulted and harassed you. _

Gin drew in a breath and gasped, " Rikunsho Fuum …." sounded off his tongue with detest. He began to grow angry, _How did you know?_

_I sensed his retsu before you did, so I flared out your retsu to make it seem like you were awake, _Shinsou explained calmly, _His intent was to hurt you … or worse. If you would've taken another step out of that door, he would've noticed and come back. _

Shivering slightly, Gin placed his fragile hands on his shoulders, holding himself tightly, _Thank ya, Shinsou..._

Shinsou rolled his eyes, _This is why I hate having a child for a master … you're so naive and careless. You know you should be on alert more, especially with the company you keep. _

Gin bit down on his lip, _How the hell 'm I suppose ta know if I'm gonna be attacked in my sleep? _

Shinsou made an irritated sound, _Fool, if you manage to conquer me then you will have access to all of my power. We will be connected with an unbreakable bond, that is, __**if**__ you manage to conquer me at all. _

_You are crude as usual, _Gin grumbled.

_Like master, like sword, _Shinsou shot back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ya want me ta do what now?" Gin asked dubiously. He stood in Aizen's office after receiving leave from training duty to visit his captain. The reasoning was unknown until just that instant when his Captain spoke words which led to disbelief.

" I believe that I didn't slur on my words, Ichimaru Fukutaichou," Aizen said rather coldly, peering at him over his squared spectacles.

Shaking his head, Gin objected, " Absolutely not! That would be murder in itself Capt'n! I don't need-"

"- and I don't need a Vice Captain who cannot defend himself in battle. It's as I said, Ichimaru, you are let off for now to train in the Rukongai mountain lands. Simply put, you will train under the harsh conditions and learn to deal with your Zanpakuto on your own par. As a wielder- even though you seem to have a close relationship with your sword- you still need to strengthen your bonds. At this stage as it is now, your sword can betray you or consume you. The reasoning as to why it hasn't already is a mystery to me as well, " Aizen sighed and replaced his glasses, rubbing them on his hakama, " I don't like this any more then you do, but I need to know that you can protect yourself and rely on a sword that won't turn on you."

_Shinsou is deceptive … _Gin mulled over in his head, _Though he has never expressed an interest to, would he really betray me..?_ He remembered the loyal words that his sword spoke to him when he first used it, and even after that had he still spoken the same words; "' _When you call upon me in battle, and raise my head to drink the blood of the enemy, I will always be on your side..."' _ Were such words true?

Patiently, Aizen placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, folding his hands neatly in front of him atop his desk. Observing Gin closely.

Slowly, Gin grinned. A curious grin to all who would see, as if he were extremely pleased with something he had secretly concluded, " Of course Taichou, I will go. I mean, ya gotta 'ave a strong vice capt'n ta have your back right? An' I'm more than willin' ta train hard. "

Aizen hesitated for a moment before answering Gin, " Yes … why the sudden change in heart, Ichimaru?"

"Ah, well, I had a lil' resolution if you will, a mere understandin' in what I have ta do and what needs ta be done in order ta attain a higher status. I mean, I can't be a capt'n if I can't even use my Bankai right? The sooner I learn, the sooner I can service ya."

Aizen leaned back in his seat and nodded slowly, " Indeed... that is one of the reasons that I want you to become a captain. Do you know what this choice will also entail?"

Silently, Gin shook his head. Aizen drew in a breath and continued, " It means that once you gain your bankai, you will have no choice but to compete for the chair of a captain. The decision also entails that you and I are to part as subordinate and superior."

" If that' the case, then it's fine. You wanted me ta become a capt'n, so no sense in worryin' about those things now. I'll cross that bridge when I come ta it," Gin answered with sure dignity. He knew that Aizen was testing his ability to deal with the separation that will occur once he moves on to a higher rank. To Gin, this poses a slight problem. He won't be as close to the captain as he once was, but at the same time he will be able to meet with him on the same level. Gin hadn't any idea what went on during the meetings of the captains, and he wanted in on the information that was being given. It was the only way that he could keep a closer eye on Aizen besides being beneficial in the bed area.

He knew he would have to play his part well in order to gain access to the inner workings of the soul society. Aizen himself masterfully worked his way through the ranks, and to a boy who grew up knowing almost nothing about the world, Gin found it as awe-inspiring as his own talent to manipulate others. Meeting Aizen was almost like meeting another form of himself. Yet he knew what set them apart clearly. The cold heart that Aizen bears holds no love like the love that Gin had found. He may claim he loves him, but deep down Gin knows he is being used as a toy.

" Very well Ichimaru Fukutaichou, I find you worthy to complete this task. You will take your leave tonight. I expect you will pact light, yet accordingly. Most of all, do not forget: If you let your sword consume you, inevitably you will die. To be honest, I wouldn't send you on this task if I didn't believe that you were ready. That spiritual energy that you radiated last night was spectacular. To anyone who didn't know the truth, they would have assumed that you were already at captain level. But to the eyes of one who does know, you were merely lucky to attain such high retsu in a short life. Even if you know your sword and trust it, it still needs to be tamed. "

"Understood Capt'n," Gin answered evenly. He still kept his unreadable smile on his face, which gave him the impression that Aizen was irritated by it.

" Very well," Aizen said and picked up a paper on his desk, handing it to Gin, " Give this to Yamamoto Soutaichou and inform him of your travel. He will approve of it, but be sure to ask anyways. There's no need for him to be suspicious of your motives as well. "

Gin took the paper and bowed, " Thank ye kindly Capt'n, I won't let you down..."

"See that you don't," Aizen said neutrally, and with that Gin left without another word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aizen sat back in his chair and watched as the silver haired beauty left his office. Indeed he, himself was strained by such a request. Time without Gin by his side was torturous for him. He saw the boy as the only person to ever meet with on a different level of understanding … never would he share his love and affections with anyone else. He didn't know how he would get by without the younger male near him … But decided it would be for the best.

For him to attain his goal, such sacrifices were necessary …

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

He arrived at the cold of the night, where the snow had stopped falling onto the mountain. His footsteps were muffled as he walked atop the powdery white. A thick blanket covered everything, casting it into a barren void of white.

Gin opened his eyes to look about him, pulling the scarf over his mouth. He wasn't smiling, he had no reason to put up an act seeing as how no one was around. He felt at ease in such an empty place because no one was there to interrupt his thoughts. Until the voice came.

_You have chosen to claim me, have you? _Shinsou asked lightly, as if discussing a casual matter. Something about his words gave Gin a slightly cold feeling.

_Wouldn' I though? Think about it, one way or another I was plannin' ta take ya anyways. Might as well be now, _Though Gin sounded sure of his words, something bothered him. It was more or less the fact that he would have to fight _his_ own sword. Shinsou was his friend, not enemy. In some ways, it felt like the sword already was devoted to him fully.

_I will not make it easy, you must prove that you are worthy of being my master, _Shinsou said calmly. His tone and demeanor wasn't in the least mocking nor jesting. It was like he was talking to anybody, treating Gin almost like a stranger.

Gin inhaled and shook off this feeling. Shinsou must have known how he felt since they were connected by spirit. His sword said nothing in response to the lonely feeling that Gin was having, but Gin knew that Shinsou shouldn't have need to show any form of comfort. He was there to fight him; no feelings were to be involved.

_I'm ready ta fight you, _Gin whispered softly to Shinsou, and the sword listened. If Gin didn't know any better, he would have thought that Shinsou seemed sad in what he said next,

_Your fate will be decided once you enter my realm, weather or not you live or die will be your choice. Let's hope you have a strong will … _

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

[ Author note: This chapter was short[er] because I have to quickly update the other stories since apparently people like to read my latest installments (( Winning ^ )) so I will update this one soon as well. In this chapter, I wanted to feed the plot more. So one important thing to do is to _Read Between The Lines. _I hope you liked it and if you liked it that much then don't be shy to review, add to subscription, and/or favorite it. I'm now going to work on my Kuroshitsuji addition, so check it out if you love some hot butlers, shinigami's and shotas. * wink wink* So peace~ ]


	8. Reconcile

Darkness consumed all. It was as if Gin had been swallowed by a snake and cast into it's dark belly, forced to stumble until he found a light. He closed his eyes and stood there alone. Nothing but white noise could be heard, it was a bottomless void.

Finally, Gin opened his eyes and shouted, " Show yourself, Shinsou!" A hint of irritation slipped into his tone.

A light formed a few feet away from Gin, and it continued to expand until all was illuminated with the white light. Upon speculation, Gin concluded that they were inside a cave. Strangely, the cave gave Gin a feeling of nostalgia; it was wide, and rocky, with enough space to do battle in. Gin couldn't remember how he got there, but then again it didn't matter to him. He was in his swords realm.

Gin had heard that a zanpakuto resides in specific places, and when the master challenges the sword, they become engulfed in their world. It gives the challenger a great disadvantage not being able to get familiar with the surroundings, but that was the swords intention. A zanpakuto had no desire to be conquered, and that was exactly how Shinsou felt. 

The light continued to expand until it formed a silhouette of a man. The man stood about six feet tall, and as the light began to illuminate the entire cave, his appearance became more apparent. His hair was long and silvery; it flowed down his back much like a cascading waterfall. His eyes were silver as well, with slitted pupils and a fearsome gaze. To Gin, he was beautiful. His arms were crossed, and he made no move towards the boy. He only stood and stared.

" Shinsou ..." Gin whispered, his lips quivering slightly. He wasn't afraid, nor was he particularly happy that he had to face his sword under such circumstances. Especially since Shinsou no longer resembled the sword on his hip. Gin noticed the same light blue handle and silver hilt held at Shinsou's hip as well, which meant there were two swords.

Shinsou uncrossed his arms and let his long, white fingers touch the hilt of his zanpakuto, " You must be confused as to why there are two swords. I will tell you: The sword you hold is a part of me, and the sword I hold is me. My power that is. If you manage to shatter my sword, and prove that yours is stronger, then I will give you my powers. That is my test."

Gin kept his eyes on Shinsou, the icy gaze that his silvery eyes held told Gin that he was indeed very serious. Blue and silver both observed one another, a thick blanket of coldness between them. Upon observing the space allotted, Gin could tell that he would need to be careful not to damage the space around them, It was all rock.

"If that's yer test, then I accept. Ya brought me here because ya knew that I was ready ta fight. I need yer power, an' I ain't throwin' away all o' my efforts that I spent getting' into the Soul Society," Gin said with firm determination. His hands were in fists, and his posture was tall. Even in his youth did he look older. His eyes were unwavering as they met Shinsou's.

The snake-like man had a look of bemusement. Gin didn't quite know what in his words would've caused such confusion, but he didn't dare ask. Slowly, Shinsou's features smoothed into a calmness. He placed his hands inside of the sleeves of his yukata and walked towards Gin, " Boy, I don't know what drives you to such lengths. Did you know that a snake is selfish? Oh yes, snakes only love to fend for themselves. They do not care for they young, and they hunt for their own sake. Yet your intentions belie what you truly are. A snake," Shinsou stopped a few feet from Gin and sneered, " You cuddle up to your captain nicely. You say it's to get revenge on him in the long run, but why do you fall into your own desires. Would it not be wiser to stay professional with your Captain, but watch him from the shadows? No, you choose not to stay within the shadows of night, but rather you bask naked in the light of the moon, opening your selfish body to that despicable excuse for a Captain. That Girl surely doesn't mean all that much to you if you only use her as an excuse to get close with that monster. But I suppose you are no different from him, like captain like subordinate..." He chuckled, his silvery eyes held no humor, but only pure malice.

Gin shook with visible rage, his fists tightened so hard that it was almost painful. He took a threatening step towards his sword, " Doncha dare compare me ta that man! Everything ya say is wrong, I ain't doing this because I like it. I'm doin' it fer Rangiku, I'm gettin' revenge for her," Gin shook his head, warding away all of the words that his head had conceived from Shinsou, " Ya 'ave no idea what it feels like … ta lose something so important that ya would do anything ta get it back. I love Rangiku, ever since the day I met her I wanted to stay by her side. When I found out what Aizen had done, I knew I wanted that mans blood on my hands … even if it meant I would 'ave ta do something unforgivable. So don' go spoutin' off things that you don' know about, Shinsou, 'cause you don' know me well enough ta know my pain!"

Shinsou's expression was stony, he didn't move even after Gin was finished talking. It was impossible for Gin to know what the sword was thinking, because in truth, Gin didn't know his own sword that well either. It is said, that once a bankai is attained, the user will be able to know their sword better, and in turn the sword will become apart of it's master.

Shinsou removed his hands from his yukata, his right hand stroked the hilt of the sword on his hip before he removed the blade from it sheath. The unnatural white light in the cave bounced on the short blade, giving an almost watery illusion from the reflection. It was strange to see the sword in the hands of another man, but Gin knew it was in it's rightful place. It wasn't the blade, nor the hilt, nor the handle that made the sword. It was the spirit dweller within it that made it a powerful weapon. To make a sword whole, would be for it to be placed in capable hands. In that decisive moment, Gin knew it had to be his own hands to cradle Shinsou.

Gin's hand went to his own hip to draw his sword, but immediately felt discouraged. The shell that he held felt devoid of life. It was a regular sword, powerless and pointed, shiny yet dull. It was a mockery of the sword that he once had, shameful to Shinsou's name, as it was only a fake imitation. Gin felt a tightness in his chest, a subconscious doubt began to form in his mind, and he even felt it in his body. _Can I truly do this?_ Gin wondered, his hand clutched the puppet firmly. It felt light, and smaller than it ever had been. Gin would've found it better to fight with a tree branch then it would to fight with a toy sword, but he didn't express his feelings aloud. Part of him knew that Shinsou could sense his dismay, for he smiled the most twisted smile that Gin had ever seen. It was a better imitation of his own smile. Suddenly, Gin felt sick.

"Kamishini no yari..." Shinsou whispered as he pointed the short sword in Gin's direction. A brilliant flash of light issued from the sword, the small dot of light that Gin saw came close and devastatingly fast. Before Gin could register what was happening, a pain ripped through his left hip, the light caught his clothing and skin, causing a huge gash to imprint itself on his porcelain skin, breaking the imitation sword with the impact. The light traveled past Gin and impaled the wall behind him, making the cave rumble upon impact. It took Gin a whole second to realize what had just happened. First, his body felt the pain, and then the panic set in. His left hand went to his hip to feel warm blood oozing hotly down his side. He winced, feeling the immense gash issued from the sword. His body trembled with both the pain and the shock of what had just occurred. He made eye contact with Shinsou, the snaky man looking like he was about to laugh. Gin's sky blue eyes trailed down to the sword in Shinsou's hand, only to be amazed that his sword was exactly as it had been before. It didn't expand at all, it was still short and small, yet the power it emitted wasn't small in the slightest. Gin was horrified, yet curious. His only thought was that the battle wouldn't be as swift as he hoped.

Shinsou had a sort of regretful look in his eyes, but it was hard to tell with the smile plastered on his features. It was a smile that certainly didn't reach his eyes. He walked towards Gin, and despite Gin's wishes, his feet remained plastered to the ground. The shock in his body wouldn't allow him to move, and the stinging in his side ate at him like fire.

His breathing became shallow and all that could be heard was Shinsou's light footsteps; no break in his stride as he floated over to Gin. His tall body towered over Gin's small frame, much like Aizen's body did. The reiatsu emitting from him was almost an insult, for it was the same power that Gin was familiarized with. Silently, the young boy placed a hand to his side and winced; he knew he wouldn't be able to take any damage to that area, it was now his Achilles' heel.

Shinsou placed a long fingered hand on Gin's shoulder and leaned down, resting his chin atop the young vice captains head. Gin could smell the power pouring off of him, and in a strange way it encouraged him to move closer into the swords arms. The young male resisted, and stayed immobile as Shinsou touched him. His icy fingers glided down the length of Gin's neck, and slipped down his right shoulder, taking with them the black and white material. A shiver ran down Gin's spine. He did not feel safe.

Before he could register what was happening, long, white fangs burrowed themselves into his shoulder; silver hair obscured his view. He became frozen completely, the pain rippling through his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. His hand dug deeper into his own side, causing the hot blood to weep from the open wound.

Gin didn't understand Shinsou at all. The caresses he gave him were tender, but his intentions were malicious. He wasn't a poisonous sword, yet he was able to make Gin's muscles paralyzed as he sank his teeth further into his small neck. It was pain beyond belief, and Gin wanted release. He wouldn't dare beg, he would endure it. Even though it felt like the pain had been present for eons.

He didn't know when Shinsou's teeth left his body, but he felt a cold hand hold his chin. His eyes had been closed for fear of showing more pain then he felt, but he willed himself to meet the slitted pupils of the undeserving silver eyes. His beauty was deceiving, such gentle features didn't have the right to grace such a face, for it was obscured with blood that dripped off of Shinsou's full lower lip. It made Gin's stomach twist.

Shinsou brought his lips closer to Gin, brushing the side of his earlobe, "Pathetic …" He hissed in a whisper.

Gin knew he was right. His whole being was pathetic without Shinsou's help. He needed his sword to fight, he couldn't stand against Shinsou to save his life. Silently, Gin bit down on his lower lip. He knew he needed to force himself to move, otherwise he would never have the chance to realize his goal.

" _Tiny master..._" Shinsou cut through his thoughts as he circled Gin's body, his footsteps not making any sound now, " I thought you to be a better match … a much better match. It was you who called me from my slumber, you who told me to heed you and to drink the blood of the enemy. Do you now recognize this place?"

Gin widened his eyes in shock. He _did _know this place. It was the place that he met Shinsou years ago. It was the place he went to that fateful rainy day ….

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_ He could feel it. The power embedded deep within his body. It was undeniable as it coursed through his veins. He wrapped the black cloth tighter on his shoulders, the blood still smelt strong as the rain pelted the fabric. _

_ He didn't even bother covering his head as the rain mercilessly assaulted his skull, causing his silvery hair to stick to his face. He felt numb, cold, and distant. The words of the blonde girl still echoed in his subconscious, screaming his name through tears and snow. How long had it been since then? The boy did not know. All he knew was walking. Step, by step, never stopping. All pain was nullified, all sounds were muffled. He only knew cold, wet rain and solitude. _

_ He didn't know when he fell, nor did he know when he met his own physical demise. But he fell, deeper and deeper still, until darkness was the only warmth that sought to greet him. How he wished things had been different. How he regretted ever seeing the brown haired male, thick glasses and a cold smile on his lips. How he wished to be strong enough to overcome his weakness. _

_ Pale arms wrapped themselves around his slim body. They felt warm, and radiated power. It was such a familiar feeling, as if he were embracing himself. But this pulse of warmth was not his own, but rather it was what was given to him. Long hair tickled his nose as he was held close to the chest of his savior. The strong, broad chest enveloped him completely. Gin knew this warmth. He knew it well, even as he opened his sky blues to peer at those bright silver eyes, full of affection and warmth. _

_ His shikai had saved him. He was safe within is realm of stone. For once in his life, he could rest without fear. _

_ " Never leave me..." The boy whispered desperately, " Be my sword forever ..." _

_ The male smiled at the small boy in his arms, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his forehead, " Never shall I leave your side. When you call upon my name, I shall answer. When you raise my head to drink the blood of the enemy, I will never defy you..." The sword whispered softly. _

" _What's yer name?" _

" _Shinsou."_

" _Nice ta meet ya," Gin smiled weakly. _

_Shinsou looked almost heartbroken as he gazed down at the boy, " You as well, never abandon me, and never betray me."_

" _I won't," Gin said faintly. _

" _Promise me," Shinsou insisted. _

" _Promise." _

" _Then I promise you utmost loyalty." _

_The swords voice soothed Gin to sleep, and he was claimed by darkness once more. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I knew ya were inside o' me. I jus' didn't know it until ya saved me. Shinsou, you're my companion, my destined sword that's apart o' me. I learned yer name. Ya gave it ta me without a fight. How long have ya loved me? Why had ya never told me sooner? Why on this day, that we hav'ta fight, must I realize it now? Cruel, how could ya be so cruel? Not only ta me, but ta yourself. Snakes whisper nothin' but lies, is that because they want ta coddle the truth? I know now why ya never told me. The truth can no longer be hidden by lies. Because the day ya saved me, I saved you.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

" I refuse ta break you.."

" You realize it now."

" Ya wouldn't tell me 'cause ya wanted me ta remember."

" Do you?"

" Yes."

Shinsou inhaled through his teeth, his eyes were closed and his hands rested at his sides. Gin couldn't tell if his sword was angry or calmed; his expression was set at neutrality. Slowly, Shinsou opened his silvery eyes, which held not malice, but a softness. His sword smiled. A sincere smile, and not his usual cruel or jesting sneer. His whole expression was full of light and a warmth that Gin had never felt from his sword. What had his memory done to change the swords intentions?

Gin felt like he was going to faint. He lost a considerable amount of blood. For a powerful soul reaper, it wouldn't have been a problem, but Gin wasn't high enough in power to use any sort of healing kido. Even if he had the option of using it, his body would be too weak to draw the power needed. His body remained a still prisoner to the weakness of body and mind. No longer could he remain focused on Shinsou, and he felt himself slipping away.

Without thinking clearly, Gin dug his hand further into his wound. It took all the self-control in his being to bite back a scream of pain, but he managed as newly hot blood weaved through his paled fingers. The agony of the wound kept him awake.

Shinsou must have known what Gin was doing, for a look of panic crossed Shinsou's features, " Stop that … no more ..." He said as if he too were in pain. He placed his long fingers over Gin's, prying his hand from his side. If he wasn't so determined to stay standing, Gin would've passed out where he stood. He felt nauseous, and the cave was wavering in his vision slightly as the pressure was taken off of his side.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Gin's body, enveloping him whole in the same warmth that had rescued him once before. He could smell the familiar scent, lavender and oak. The smell reminded him of his special place as a child, and he knew he was home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours had passed since their fateful encounter.

Apparently, when Shinsou had embraced Gin, he fell unconscious in his arms. When he awoke, he was back in his Vice Captains quarters, with his sword laying next to him, watching him close with tender silver eyes. Gin was surprised when he woke up to find his sword still there, but he was glad nonetheless. It only meant that whatever Gin had decided back in the cave was the right choice. He refused to break his sword. He knew that if he had chosen to fight Shinsou, he would lose not only the battle, but also a friendship that ran deeper than the blood in his own veins.

Upon speculation, his wounds were tended for, but certainly not fully healed. His sword did not hold healing properties, so that was to be expected. He knew he would have to pay a visit to Unohana, Retsu Taichou before meeting with Aizen. He winced at what his Captain would say or do if he saw the wounds that Gin had in his neck and side. Aizen Taichou was unpredictable. He would either chew Gin out for allowing his sword to harm him, or he would feel sympathetic and want to help Gin tend his wounds. The silver haired boy didn't like either choice.

Slowly, Gin tried to sit up in his bed, but regretted it immediately. He was hit with a wave of nausea, " Oooooooh ..." He groaned and laid back down, closing his eyes. He clutched his stomach and grimaced as the sickness passed.

He felt something cold touch his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Shinsou had placed a wet cloth on his forehead while watching him carefully.

"Don't move," He spoke softly, yet firm, " It seems you caught illness when your wounds were exposed …" He adverted his eyes and looked slightly guilty, biting his bottom lip. Gin never noticed how human he looked, and how impossibly beautiful his sword was. His long silver hair was tied back in a tail that flowed loosely over his left shoulder. His body build was broad, yet petite, he didn't at all look like a fighter at first glance. And his gaze, the moonlight eyes that could flash deadly in an instant, and all the same hold the most tenderness that the boy had ever known.

Gin found it strange that his sword was still him his Shikai form, " You saved me again..." He said, a small smile graced his lips, " Thank you..."

Shinsou looked like he wanted to say something, but he refrained from it and returned the smile, tucking a loose strand of Gin's hair behind his ear. After a few moments, it seemed that he reconciled with himself, " Master, it was not I who saved you, but you who saved me. I was being selfish trying to test you like I had, it was unfair of me to force you to remember our pact. But all the same, I realized that you were the one I wanted to serve no matter the consequence. You have proven loyalty by defiance, and that was what had drawn me to you before. The fact that you wanted revenge and desired to protect a loved one has struck me as valuable in my eyes."

Gin blinked and started to slowly sit up, Shinsou tried to keep him down, but he up his hand up to stop him, " No, no, I'm alright, just gotta do it slowly," He convinced Shinsou with a smile, removing the cloth from his head and setting it down in the basin by his bed. He sat up to face his sword, his blue eyes met silver. If Shinsou wasn't his sword, he would feel uncomfortable in the beautiful man's presence. He wasn't completely at ease with the male, but he could talk to him easily.

" Ya know, I don't hold nuthin' against ya for what ya did back there. Ta be honest, if I were you I'd 'ave done the same thing. Ya were protectin' our promise was all, an' I ain't mad about that. In fact, I'm proud that ya were bein' careful. I knew somehow or another I'd pass yer test, 'cause I know ya, Shinsou. Yer my best friend."

Shinsou looked slightly taken aback, but soon his expression changed to warmth, " You're so cute, Master."

It was Gin's turn to look taken aback. He looked down, his long white eyelashes masking his blue eyes as a visible blush spread across his cheeks, " D-don' say weird things like that, you! An' none o' this " master" business, 'k? I want ya ta call me Gin,"

Shinsou laughed at Gin's embarrassed display, " Oh, no need for sass, I was only teasing you with the truth. I will respect your wishes, Gin."

" Funny .. _now_ ya decide ta be truthful with me..." Gin mumbled grudgingly, earning another laugh from his sword.

Gin sighed and rubbed his forehead, " Guess I should get healed by Unohana Taichou and meet with Aizen-"

He was cut off by an irritated hiss, " Don't tell me you plan to see that man _today?_"

Gin shook his head, " I sorta 'ave no choice. He _is_ my Captain, after all. He's probably wonderin' if I passed yer test and all..."

Shinsou looked all sorts of angry, he wouldn't even meet Gin's gaze, " I suppose … but if I had it my way, I'd vanquish him in an instant..."

Gin chuckled, " Jealousy is unbecomin' of a sword-"

" I know ..." Shinsou sighed and met Gin's gaze, he calmed down considerably, " but I cannot help it if I have an affinity towards you. The thought of that man's filthy hands on you makes my blood boil..." He looked away with mock hatred.

Gin was able to identify Shinsou's feelings better than before, and he knew his sword loved him. As to what sort of love, he wasn't sure.

" I won't let him touch me today if that makes ya feel better. He'll notice that sumthin' is off an be angry for sure … an' ta be honest, I feel too sick ta 'ave another go anytime soon..."

Shinsou made a hum of disapproval at Gin's indication, but he didn't remark on it, " You should get healed and rest. See him later tonight to let him know that everything is fine. Then, come back here, to me, so I can care for you."

Gin nodded, liking the idea of having Shinsou with him in his usually lonely fifth division quarters. He felt sort of excited to be able to talk to his sword more, but wondered when he would revert back into his weapon. He decided not to ask for fear of hearing an answer he didn't like.

With the help of Shinsou, he got dressed in his reaper uniform and set out to meet the Captain of the fourth division.


	9. Unexpected Encounter

Unohana Retsu was the ideal model for a motherly figure, but when she forces a shinigami to stay and recover, she will undoubtedly have her way. So there Gin sat, three hours from the time that he'd left Shinsou back in the vice captains quarters, and was not being permitted to leave.

Heaving a sigh, the strict captain had him lay down on his stomach while she healed his side and his back- which had gotten bruised without his knowledge. She had already finished healing his bitten neck that had arrived in haphazardly applied bandages ( he was sure Shinsou had tried his best).

The one thing that he liked about this strict captain was her usually easygoing nature. Though she becomes frightening when people disagree with her, she only does things within reason and she cares for everyone that she heals. Never had he known the women to make a mistake, for she never acted without a clear purpose. He was relieved when she didn't question him on his battered state of being, rather opting to heal and be done with him. It was possible that she respected his privacy, which in turn earned Gin's respect.

He didn't complain too much when some of the healing kido became uncomfortable because he knew he was in safe hands. To Gin, Unohana was a captain that seemed trustworthy, but she always had an air of mystery surrounding her. Needless to say, he felt more at ease with her than any other captain around.

Once she was finished healing him, she advised that he rest as to not disturb any of the healing injuries. With a loose promise to not do anything strenuous, he left the main healing quarters and walked through the garden. The 4th division quarters was probably one of the most harmonious environments in all of the gotei thirteen squads. The luxurious gardens extended wide and went in a circle that wrapped around the whole of the squads living quarters. At its heart was a grand pond with coy inhabiting it and a bridge that extended over the body of water. The path that he walked on was made of brown cobblestones that weaved themselves into many pathways to various buildings. He felt at peace, especially when he passed a few cherry trees that wafted gently in the breeze.

It was a nicer day than it had been before- gone was the cold and raining nights that was a constant reminder of approaching winter. The sun was weakened by a thin sheet of grey in the sky, but it was better than snow or rain. Knowing that this weather wouldn't last for a while, Gin enjoyed the slow walk back to his quarters, letting the stray beams of sun hit his pale skin and deliver a bit of warmth.

He arrived within his barracks and slid the door open quietly, removing his waraji. He decided to just go barefoot all together and not bother with socks either. His feet touched the cold, wood surface of the floor as he quietly walked into his sleeping quarters. It was hardly a surprise for him to see Shinsou laying on his back staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. The swords face broke from it's bored stare and focused on Gin, silvery eyes full of mystery were now shining in welcome as he smiled.

Sitting up, the swords' white robes fell delicately about his features, giving him a very celestial look. Sweeping silver hair was shifted to flow down one of his shoulders, reaching the floor in a thick cascade of moonlight. Gin knew that his sword was pretty, he'd always known even before he'd seen him in his physical state. But the snake zanpakuto could turn instantly ugly with his quick temper and cold, calculating ways. The young male saw first hand how quickly his sword could snap into anger.

Gin walked to sit in front of Shinsou, fixing him with a considering gaze and a frown. All of the questions that he'd wanted to ask lingered on his tongue, but he found himself unable to summon the will to open his mouth. Shinsou must have sensed this and scowled, "If there's something that you'd like to say, then say it. I don't see why you'd be hesitant with me," he huffed irritably and crossed his arms.

If Gin didn't know any better, he'd have told Shinsou that he was acting like the child in their relationship, but refrained from saying anything, knowing full well his sword would throw a fit. Gin smiled widely, " Gee, Shinsou, you're actin' more tetchy than usual today, eh?" he decided a bit of light teasing wasn't very harmful.

Shinsou waved a hand nonchalantly, " Staying in this form for too long is bothersome. I get restless because my energy isn't stored away like it would be in sword form, right now it's too much," he explained as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. Gin frowned once more, bemused.

"So, when you're a sword your power ain't as free as it would be than when you're humanoid?" He asked. It made sense to him when put in that way. Most shinigami control their swords, not the other way around. It was possible that when swords turn into their corporal form, they were given more freedom than they would in their receptacle form.

Shinsou nodded in response, " My master controls my power as a sword fully, but as a human you can only control part. That was why I was permitted to attack you when you wanted to have full control of me as a sword. Each test for swords is different, some may be similar, but each have distinguishable differences."

With a tentative nod, Gin laid down next to Shinsou and sighed, " Unohana Taichou said I'd had better rest a bit for the sake o' my healin'," He then looked up at Shinsou, taking some of his silvery hair in his hand and running his fingers through it, " When do ya go back ta becomin' a sword?" he asked, letting go of Shinsou's hair.

The male placed his hands within his sleeves, " Soon. When moonlight first strikes the sky, I'll have to turn back. It's not that I don't want to stay in this form, for your sake, I do. But in my receptacle form you'll be able to use me better," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gin's forehead, " Now sleep. You'll need your energy back. As much as I don't want to admit it," his features turned dark, "you're going to have to face Aizen later... by then, I'll only be in my sword form."

Gin furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that he would probably have to meet with his captain to give him his report about the previous nights events. He turned over and shook the thoughts away, hoping that he wouldn't have to meet with Aizen too soon. He felt Shinsou shift behind him, but didn't pay much mind. His thoughts were becoming unfocused and foggy as sleep started to claim him, he hadn't any idea that he was so tired.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Gin had awoken, it was with a groggy start. His body ached mildly and his eyes stung from his sleep. Sitting up gingerly and rubbing his eyes, he sighed as a pain ran down his spine. Unohana Taichou had told him that there would be discomfort, but he didn't know it would be so apparent. He winced as he tried to stand, cursing himself and thinking that it may have been better if he'd slept on his stomach. Luckily, he found that there was only a dull throbbing on his side that wasn't nearly as painful.

Managing to stand and maintain his balance, he looked down to the futon where Shinsou had been seated. Shinsou was gone and in his place laid a familiar zanpakuto, blue and silver handle and short blade that was about the length of his forearm. He picked up his sword and sheathed it, sliding it carefully into his belt. He already felt saddened by the fact that the silvery haired male couldn't stay longer than he had. Shinsou was truly a good friend, he had taken care of him even after their fight.

He shook his head, trying in vain to pull himself together and shake off the lingering effects of sleep. He had things to worry about, and one of those things included his captain. A quick look out his window told him that it was early into the night, which meant he could take a quick trip to see Aizen and give his report. With a dejected groan, he decided to be done with it.

The stroll out to the captain's quarters was a cold, but a quick one. Luckily, he hadn't encountered any of the members of the squad- it wasn't his desire to repeat what had happened a few months ago. He still didn't know what to make of them, as they didn't think very highly of him due to the circulating rumours about him sleeping with his captain. Which was partly true, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone else, most of all himself. That reason certainly wasn't why he'd earned his spot as vice captain, but he was guilty to admit that it possibly helped him keep it.

He knocked hesitantly on the door awaiting a response. He didn't have to wait long before the door slid open, causing Gin to take a step back. Aizen - clad in his night time kimono which was open at the chest- had a soft and welcoming smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you alive. When you didn't report to me immediately, I became worried for your safety. Luckily, Unohana told me that you'd been to see her, so I assumed that you were resting," he stepped away from the door to allow Gin in.

The room was dimly lit with candlelight emitting a soft golden glow throughout the room. Gin could smell a faint scent of lilac in the warm air, making him feel very at ease and calm. This was the sort of thing that Shinsou had warned him about- letting his guard down was too dangerous to do, especially since this was Aizen's room. He sat down on the futon that Aizen had gestured to, but he held the older males gaze.

"Ah, well, it wasn' as bad as it could o' been. I got out of it with a scratch o' two. I managed to gain my zanpakuto's power, though," Gin said with a small smile.

Aizen nodded approvingly, "Good. Due to the fact that you are still in the healing phase, you will not participate in any dangerous missions. You've done well in completing your task, especially since you'll be of greater use to me."

"What will I be able ta do, then?" Gin cocked his head curiously. If he wasn't allowed to fight Hollows alongside his captain, then he feared that he would be stuck with a secretarial job of sorts. Doing paperwork was the last thing that Gin had wanted to do.

"You will be doing secretarial work," Aizen began. At Gin's moan of protest he held his hand up, " No need to be upset, it isn't as bad as you make it out to be. In addition to the task of paperwork, you will also be accompanying me to the Soul Reaper Academy for an orientation meet. This is simply something that every captain and his vice does to give students a lesson on how to work under a squad and also an introduction to the various types of squads. Because the fourth squad had done this the previous year, it is now the fifth divisions turn to do this. It's also my first year doing an orientation as a captain, not as a vice. Your task will be to tell them of your duties and give advice as well as insight on what to expect when entering a squad."

Gin fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, "So … I have ta talk ta people? I'm pretty new to this position an' all ..."

"There's no need to worry," Aizen's gaze softened, "I was once in your position - newly joined, given the expectation of aiding in an orientation- I had absolutely no idea how to go about talking to these strangers. The best thing to do is to tell them the basics of what is expected as a vice captain and to offer personal insight."

It was strange to Gin that Aizen was being unnaturally nice to him. Not that Gin had given him a reason to be cold, but he also had never given him a reason to be extremely nice either. Gin suspected it was because Aizen felt mildly guilty that Gin had gotten hurt during his battle with Shinsou. Though Aizen hadn't been there to have him harmed, he may feel partly responsible since Gin preformed the task under his orders. Was Aizen capable of feeling guilt? Somehow, it seemed surreal to think of Aizen as a genuinely caring type of man mainly because he used Gin for his own entertainment any chance that he got.

"I understand Capt'n," Gin smiled wide, " Ya can count on me ta be a good example and teach the academy kids a thing o' two."

"Delightful," Aizen smiled back with an undertone of amusement, "I shall be expecting you tomorrow then. You should go get your rest, the orientation begins at an hour past noon. You are dismissed."

Gin stood and bowed low to Aizen. Before he slid open the shoji to leave, Aizen called to him once more.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Forgettin' sumthin'?" Gin turned around nonplussed. He didn't bring anything else with him besides his body and his sword, and as far as he knew both were still very much on his person.

Aizen rose from his sitting position and walked towards Gin until his chest was pressed flush against Gin's, the young man's nose nearly touching the pleasant smelling skin. A large hand gripped Gin under the chin followed by a calloused thumb rubbing his bottom lip.

Gin's eyes opened with a sudden realisation of what Aizen had meant. He could hear all of Shinsou's warnings in his head, but all of the words were a jumbled mess in the haze of panic that rose up from his chest to his head. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Aizen touch him again, especially not as intimately as he had done before. He flinched back and closed his eyes as Aizen leaned down, freeing himself from Aizen's grip. Gin's back hit the Shoji with a loud clatter, his heart hammering mercilessly within him small ribcage.

He opened his eyes apologetically, refusing to meet his captain's eyes. As much as he didn't want to be touched by the man, he knew that he needed to apologise as to not anger him. Before he spoke, a hand had stricken him across the face. A sharp sting formed on his left cheek as he stood stunned that his captain had harmed him.

Before he had time to recover his senses, he heard a low whisper in his ear, " You'd do well not to refuse me again. After what I have done to you, you should know that you are not in any position to defy me."

A hand gently touched Gin's stinging skin and began healing it. The touch was so soft and deceitful that it made Gin almost want to hit Aizen back. Anger bubbled up inside of him, but he knew that it would be idiotic to lash out at Sosuke Aizen- a person of whom could destroy and ruin him in an instant.

He felt a pair of lips touch his and he hadn't realised that his eyes were tightly shut. He relaxed them and moved his lips against the kiss, tasting every bit of the bitter hatred and resentment that he felt for the man. Aizen's kiss was poisonous, but he had no way of getting out of it with his body pinned between Aizen and the door.

After a few prolonged seconds, he felt Aizen's lips leave his own. He remembered that he needed to breathe and let oxygen slowly fill his lungs again. Aizen turned his back on Gin and waved his hand in dismissal, " Tomorrow by noon," Was all he said.

Gin turned and opened the door quickly, closing it quietly behind him as the cool night air greeted his skin. He heaved a shaky sigh and began walking down the stone pathway towards his own barracks.

"Lovely night to be out, but you should be resting." Gin heard a soft voice say to his left. He stopped walking and turned in the direction of the voice to see the slender form of Matsurai Kujufuri approaching him with files tucked securely under his arm. His long raven hair flowed down his right shoulder in a loose tail while shorter strands framed his lovely pale face.

"Hello ninth-seat Kujufuri," Gin greeted half-heartedly. It wasn't that Gin had disliked the male, but he was never really given a reason to fully trust him. He was the former lover of his target, after all.

Kujufuri bowed deeply with a soft smile on his face, " Please, no need to be formal. Would you mind if I walked back to your barracks with you?" He asked with a blink of his strikingly long eyelashes.

Gin considered this for a moment and the shook his head, " I wouldn' mind. Please accompany me, Matsurai," he started to walk back towards his barracks with Matsurai falling into step beside him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your … _conversation _earlier when I was going to pick up some reports from the communications barracks," he commented lightly, almost carefully.

Gin groaned, " Which part did ya hear?"

"You're not angry?" Matsurai asked with a surprised raise of his eyebrows.

"Not really," was Gin's blunt response.

Matsurai shifted the files to slide underneath his other arm and gave a light sigh, " I heard the part where you hit the door and Aizen had stricken you."

Gin's face went pale and he stuttered, "Oh .. ah... did you?"

"I did," Matsurai said slowly and then heaved a sigh, " It won't be the first time that he'll do it, either." He said, his tone was one of sympathy.

Gin gave a wave of his hand, " It's fine. I can deal with it all. After all, Capt'n can do whatever he wants since he's the head o' our squad." Even as he said those words they became dry in his mouth. He wasn't alright with the thought of Aizen touching him let alone hitting him.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Matsurai asked gently. He took Gin's silence to be a leeway to continue, " If you want to stay by his side- for whatever reason that may be- you'll need to learn to be obedient. As much as you'll dislike having to be … _shaped _into what Aizen wants you to be, you'll need to tolerate every whim that he may have. Otherwise he'll cast you away without so much as a second glance..." Matsurai became silent and his eyes became dazed as if he were recalling a far off memory. He then drew his attention back to Gin as they approached his barracks, "Well, anyway, think over what I said. I wish for your safety, Ichimaru - Fukutaichou." He bowed and left as Gin stopped in front of the shoji.

He slid it open and kicked off his waraji, heaving a shaky sigh as his fingers subconsciously touched his cheek. He stepped into the bathroom and looked at his reflection, not seeing any trace of Aizen's hard slap. The male had done a good job healing it, which could only be a result of his previous training with squad four, Gin surmised.

He was a mix of anger, confusion, and most of all resentment. He resented himself for having even a bit of a reaction to Aizen in any form- weather it be physically, mentally, or sexually. Aizen made him feel ways that he would never have dared felt with anybody else. What confused him the most, however, was his underlying bitterness at having angered Aizen.

It wasn't as if he truly loved the man, but part of him was berating himself that he'd angered Aizen. He felt bitter that he'd reacted like he had- foolishly and childishly, and he knew full well that that sort of behaviour wouldn't earn him a close place with Aizen.

With a groan of grief, he exited the bathroom and splayed himself out on his futon. He decided to give his self loathing and hatred for Aizen a break in favour of getting a bit of sleep. He closed his eyes tightly and let his mind wander until he finally was able to fall asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The academy was just as he'd remembered it- immense with lots of corridors, rooms, and training grounds. It was his first home when he trained to become a soul reaper. Many students entered into the room and sat with their legs folded underneath them, quietly and attentively watching Aizen and Gin.

Luckily, Aizen wasn't angry at Gin when they had met with one another before their departure- he had even acted more kindly towards Gin than usual and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Gin would have been fine with this gesture if it hadn't have been on the cheek that Aizen had injured the previous day.

He stood presently next to his taller captain as Aizen began to speak and explain what being apart of a squad entailed. Gin was only half listening- his gaze wandered about all of the engaged faces of the male and female students. Many of them seemed interested, excited, and willing to do whatever it was Aizen was explaining about. Only a handful seemed disinterested and bored, but looked like they tried to care nevertheless.

His eyes stopped once they fell upon a young girl that sat towards the back. She had shoulder length blonde hair that shone in the dim light of the sun that beamed through the windows. Her bosom was notably large for her age and she had an angelic face. What struck Gin most of all were those eyes- silvery eyes, warm, strong, and focused. They were focused directly on Gin alone.

"Rangiku..." He whispered faintly.

"Yes, Ichimaru Fukutaichou? Is there something else you'd like to add?" Aizen's voice surprised Gin as he snapped his focus away from his childhood friend.

"Oh... I er... ah" he began. A few students laughed at his surprised stammering.

"I was discussing when it would be appropriate to summon your captain when not on duty..." Aizen hinted with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Right! Well, ya shouldn' bother yer capt'n when he o' she is in a meetin' with the Soutaichou. It would be right rude to barge in there an' demand ta see yer capt'n, especially if it's for a petty problem. If ya need a word with yer capt'n immediately, then it would be best to ask yer vice capt'n. Also, if your head doesn' want ta have visitors, then that's yer first guess when not to bother them. Other then that, capt'n's are usually available," he said with his usual mysterious smile.

Aizen nodded in approval, "Good. Any other questions?"

Only a few students had questions, but all of them were for his captain. His eyes went back to Rangiku once more, only to find that she was no longer there. Was it only his eyes playing tricks on him? He felt greatly disappointed yet slightly happy at the same time. If she truly was there, then he knew that she was safe. For whatever reason, she had gotten over her fear of soul reapers and had decided to become one herself. That, in a sense, made Gin feel extremely proud. His closest friend was no longer the helpless and crying little girl that he had known. In her silvery eyes, he saw an unwavering soul.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

They had a total of three classes to talk to after their first, and all went very smoothly. Gin answered questions and offered insight, despite his fleeting and distracting thoughts. Once their last class was over with, Gin said that he'd meet Aizen at the front gates due to an urge to use the bathroom. Aizen consented and Gin hurried along the corridor. He had only taken a few steps more towards the bathroom when he was gripped by the front collar and pulled into another hallway.

"Oi! What're ya doin'-?" His mouth was silenced as he looked down to see the face that had been occupying his mind for the past four hours. A small, soft hand was removed from his lips as he stared shocked at the unmistakable face of Rangiku Matsumoto. '

"I missed you..." she said softly, giving his torso a hug. Gin didn't know how to react at first, but slowly he drew her into him.

"Ran..." he breathed and closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar warmth that emitted from her soft body. He recognised this warmth, and he loved it dearly.

They drew apart for a moment as she surveyed him with critical eyes, "How am I ever supposed to catch up to you if you keep getting stronger? You always leave me behind..."

"Sorry..." Gin began, but was silenced as her fingertips pressed lightly against his lips.

"No, no need to be sorry. I'll catch up to you one day, just wait," she gave a wink. It felt nice having Rangiku so close to him. She was his first friend, apart from Shinsou.

Gin wanted to stay with her and tell her everything that had happened to him, but he knew he couldn't. If she learned that he was doing all of this to kill Aizen for her, then she'd surely be angry with him. He couldn't afford to lose what they still had between them, even though it may not be much in the years to come when they spend them apart.

She leaned up and gave a chaste kiss to his cheek- the cheek that Aizen had not kissed or harmed. It felt so right to have her with him in that moment, but he knew full well that the moment wouldn't last.

"Work hard, and I will too..." she said before she gave his right hand a small squeeze. She turned and left without another word, leaving Gin standing there wistfully wishing that he could go with her. Through this unexpected encounter, he gained back the warmth of a friend, only to lose it again with the realisation that he would have to go back to his captain and brace the chilliness of winter without her.

**Author's note: **Hey. Hi. I know it's been a while. Problems, lots of them. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. It's shorter than previous ones, but I didn't have much time to write more anyway. Thank you all for staying with this! It will only be one or three more chapters in before I close it. It's strange how I started this in 2010 and still haven't finished it- mainly due to procrastination, school, and also changes in interests. As much as I love Bleach, I haven't been feeling it since a certain something happened to Gin (not going to give out a spoiler, sorry). But the Arrancar arc was definitely my favourite. This was also a very bitter-sweet chapter? I don't know, it feels like it. My writing has improved since 2010 as well, so that helps a ton. Let's see if I can get this all done in 2014. Also, big thanks to the people who like _His master, Demon_! I love Kuroshitsuji, and I am enjoying writing a fic for it. Anywho, *Waraji are the straw sandals that the shinigami wear (also worn by samurai and common Japanese people), not to be confused with the geta that Kisuke wears.

An editor would be nice to have since my other one is too busy.

I think that's it...

I hate having to eat yoghurt without a spoon, it's criminal, but I did end up having to sip it today.

And so we go...

- Darkness-sama


End file.
